The Prince and the Tattoo Artist
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: A/H, OOC. Rating it "M" now, for language, sexual tension/frustration later on, and for possible Limes/Lemons in the future. Edwardx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I welcome all of you to a brand new story. :)**

**So, has anyone really read a story about where Edward is a good guy, or a prince, and then he meets a bad-ass Bella?**

**Well, if you have, then sorry to anyone who doesn't want to read another of those stories, but that's what this story is all about!**

**I thought of this story up in a dream, and I think it might be fun to write.**

**Here's the Summary:**

_A/H, OOC_;** Edward Cullen - a prince from England. He is engaged to Princess Denali of Volterra, and he is expected to become the new king of England. He is expected to follow orders from his parents, and from anyone of higher authority. But, one trip to Las Vegas with his brother, Emmett, changes everything. A chance encounter by a woman covered in tattoos and only clad in a skimpy dress changes his perspective on what he should do in his life. Just what will happen in Edward's life now that he has met an American Tattoo Artist, who has went through many hardships? Is love going to bloom between the two? And what will Edward choose - his future throne, or his new girlfriend?**

**Not much of a summary, but I'm just spit-balling here. The plotline might change, and it might now. So, we'll just have to read and see what will happen...**

**So, let's get started! :)**

**(BTW: The POV of the story will mostly be in Edward's POV, but there might be a couple of BPOV's in here somewhere...)**

**

* * *

**

**-The Prince and the Tattoo Artist-**

_**Chapter One**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

"Four!" A booming shout sounded from behind me, just before I felt a hard ball smack into the back of my head, and thus sending me sprawling down onto the grassy ground. "Oops; sorry bro!" I heard that loud, obnoxious voice shout out in apology. "Edward, are you alright?" a soft, female voice was heard from above my limp form on the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered, using my hands as leverage to get up and off on the ground. "Oh, that big galoot of a brother of yours could've killed you." that female voice muttered under her breath.

"It's alright, Tanya. I'm fine, really." I replied, where I was now on my feet. I brushed off the dirt on my suit, and grabbed my grey cap and placed it back over my unruly mess of copper hair. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! You get your bum over here and apologize to your little brother!" my mother, Esme Cullen, screeched over to my older brother, Emmett, who was just behind us, his wife at his side.

"Sorry, brother. Sorry, Mum." Emmett mumbled to us when he was in front of us. "He was just trying to make the game a little more fun." Emmett's wife, Rosalie, defended her husband, while my "fiancée", Tanya Denali, huffed and stomped off. "Let's just let the boy have his fun, my love. Come, we must continue onto the next ring." my father, Carlisle, murmured to my mother, where she sighed but nodded willingly and followed after the others.

"I'm not a boy anymore." Emmett grumbled from beside me, where us three were following after the others leisurely. "I know, honey. Just ignore those stiff parents of yours." Rosalie consoled her husband, patting his shoulder affectionately.

At least Rosalie was right about one thing - our parents were very stiff. They were really strict on following the rules, and wanted us, their only two children, to follow in their footsteps, and show some proper etiquette. My brother never was one to follow the rules, or to follow anyone's expectations. He did whatever he wanted, when he wanted to, and tried to make some of the activities that we all do, more fun for him. I couldn't blame him really; crochet never was all that exciting.

I however was the complete opposite of my brother. I tried my best in following my parents' orders, and I always was a gentleman in public. Paparazzi have been itching to capture some shots of me not acting so gentlemanly, but that was a challenge for them. My parents have raised me into the 21-year-old man that I was today - one that would never shout out during dinner, one that never really raised his fist at anyone, and one that never really cursed. But, like I had pointed out; my brother and I were opposites.

That's how Emmett found his wife. Rosalie was a princess from France, and her parents wanted her to marry a proper prince. They considered me at the time, when I was only 19, while my brother - at the age of 22 during that time - was still "on-the-market" for marrying. Rosalie and I had gotten along somewhat well, if you can call us having nothing in common being well enough. But, when Rosalie had been staying at our castle here in England, she had become smitten with my brother, who was more around her age unlike I.

She felt bad that she was betraying me, her fiancé, while she was off flirting with my brother. I had no problem with it at all; I was happy that I wouldn't be marrying someone who was 3 years older than me and someone that had nothing in common with me. Rosalie's parents, and my parents, were surprised when they heard Emmett announce his new engagement to Rosalie, and let's just say that Rosalie's parents had spoken many colorful French words when they heard. But, no one could deny their love for each other, and thus, they were married a few months later.

Now that I was 21, and with my brother being 24, with his wife only a couple of months younger than him still, my parents thought that it was time for me to become engaged - again. They had decided that I was more fit of being future king to England, for I was more mannerly than Emmett. They wanted me to marry another French Princess, but that's when Aro Denali of Volterra had practically barged into the castle, his brothers, wife, and daughter - Tanya - right behind him. Aro was able to convince my parents that Tanya would be a perfect bride for me, and that with us getting married, Volterra and England would be joined together.

Sure, Tanya was pretty, and sure, we had some things in common, but, for me, I wanted a love like Emmett and Rosalie. A love that was free, without rules, without a care in the world, and just no problems whatsoever. I can't go back on my betrothal with Tanya, for I'm going to be tied down next year. I'll just have to settle for Tanya, I guess.

Our afternoon playing crochet passed on slowly, and when we all returned to the castle, Emmett was acting more jittery than usual, at least what I could suffice as "more jittery than usual" when that man can out-jitter a little rat dog. But, I paid no mind to it. It was usual behavior for Emmett. The time between the afternoon and dinner was spent with me playing the piano graciously, like I had been taught to ever since I was five. My mother had came into the piano room when she heard me play it, and Tanya then came into the room, and before she left, she gave me a supposedly French kiss to me, when really, it was just slobbery and very distasteful. We usually gave only chaste kisses, because that's all I would ever allow; kissing Tanya had no spark that I wished to happen - Rosalie said that whenever she would kiss her husband, she would feel the spark between them - so, maybe after I had fallen in love with my soon-to-be arranged queen, maybe there will be that spark.

When it was time for dinner, I got dressed up in my dinner clothes, and I escorted Tanya in her large and puffy dress, to dinner. Carlisle sat at the head of the large table, while Esme sat at one side of him, and Tanya's mother sat at his other side. Our grandparents, and my sibling and his wife sat next to Esme on the right, while Tanya's family sat on the left. We went to our respected sides, and sat down by our siblings who were at the ends.

"So, how was crochet today?" my grandmother, Elizabeth, asked the people who were at our rousing game of crochet. "Emmett hit Edward in the back of the head with the crochet ball." Tanya began suddenly, glaring over at Emmett, while Rosalie returned the glare at her. "Oh, really?" my grandfather, Edward Sr. - who I was named after -, asked in his deep voice. "I was just trying to make the game a little more fun." Emmett argued, rolling his eyes.

My grandmother chuckled under her breath, but tried to hide it by drinking some of her wine. One thing about our grandparents was that they were more fun than our parents. They were almost like Emmett and Rosalie - more free than Carlisle and Esme. They understood Emmett's need for more excitement, and they were more understanding about their relationship.

"Emmett could've killed Edward!" Tanya protested out loud, looking rather miffed at my grandmother's chuckling. "I said that I was fine though." I muttered, thankful that no one heard it except for Emmett and Rosalie. "No blood, no foul is what I always say." my grandfather stated, smirking over at Emmett who smiled back.

Tanya, still fuming, stabbed at her meat loaf, and ate with more anger. "Well, let's get off the topic of crochet, shall we?" Carlisle asked nervously, earning nods from both sides. "When can we expect great-grandchildren, Emmett?" grandmother asked my brother. "Mother..." Esme trailed off warningly to her mother. "I just want to see my great-grandchildren before I kick the bucket, Esme." grandmother argued at her, narrowing her eyes at her. "We're planning having children soon, but I don't want to rush my Rosie." Emmett told grandmother honestly, where when he said his wife's nickname, he turned towards her and kissed her cheek where she giggled like a little school-girl.

"Don't worry, Grandmother Cullen; you'll be expecting several children from Edward and I." Tanya cut in, and her answer had me choking on my piece of food that I was swallowing. My sounds of choking filled the dining room, while Emmett slapped me on the back, dislodging the meat from my throat and the food now sat on my plate. "_Several_ children?" I asked her across the table, looking at her with wide eyes.

Don't get me wrong though; I loved the idea of having children - just, with Tanya? That means I'd be stuck with bratty little children who would huff and puff at the smallest thing, and ones who would want everything like Tanya. If I was ever going to have children, I wanted the children to be at least more so nice, and more playful than any children I would have with her.

"Of course. I want at least five kids - mostly girls, but we can have some boys as well." Tanya explained to me, looking at me emotionlessly as if this was the topic was as easy as talking about what size shoe she wears. "Excuse me for a moment." I grumbled under my breath, where I hastily stood to my feet, threw my napkin on the table, and marched my way out of the dining room. What really had me going off like this, was how easily Tanya could talk about having girls in the family, when I bet if we were to have a baby boy, she would treat it as if it were the black sheep. And no way was I going to have a wife who would treat their children like so.

"Eddie, wait up!" my brother hissed at me when I exited the castle to the back gardens. "Emmett, how many times do I have to remind you that I hate being called Eddie?" I growled at him, marching still. "Okay, okay; sorry I called you Eddie, brother. But, what was up with that little diva tantrum back there?" Emmett asked me after he was walking beside me. "That was a tantrum." I grumbled, and when Emmett looked at me with one eyebrow raised, I sighed and mumbled, "Okay, maybe it was."

"So?" Emmett asked me. _"Of course. I want at least five kids - mostly girls, but we can have some boys as well._ Ugh! You think I'll be able to stay sane with her when she just wants girls? It sounds like she's going to alienate a poor little boy like he's a little demon sent out to ruin her perfect family image!" I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Emmett merely chuckled when I imitated Tanya and her annoying little voice.

"Well, you chose her." Emmett told me sarcastically, smirking. "I didn't choose her! Mum and Dad did." I argued. "Then why don't you just dump her and go find a new bride?" Emmett suggested, looking down at me with Dad's green eyes like I had. "I can't disappoint them, Emmett. I'm their only heir to the throne, and if I let them down, then we'll lose the throne to the Newtons of Scotland." I told him, shuddering. Michael Newton was one creepy fellow, but one who never stopped flirting with other women, when really he's married to Jessica of Ireland.

"Blah, blah, blah! That's all I'm hearing, brother. It's either Mum and Dad this, Mum and Dad that, I have to uphold the throne for Mum and Dad. That's all I ever hear from you, brother." Emmett told me, where he had mimicked my voice very well. "Well, they had their faith in you when you were engaged to Princess Lauren when you were eighteen, but once they realized that you would never marry a woman who you thought of as stuck-up, they put their faith in me." I reminded him.

"But what ever happened to actually voicing your opinion, little brother? If you're not happy being with Tanya, then why don't you just go off and find another woman? There are plenty of fish in the sea, as they say." Emmett told me, shrugging his large shoulders. I groaned under my breath, agitated at my brother's persistence, and stomped ahead of him, heading towards the garden's gazebo.

Emmett followed after me, chuckling randomly at times. "What is it that you're laughing at? Please enlighten me." I growled at him, turning around to face him while I leaned against the railing of the gazebo. "I was going to ask you something, but I see that you're not brave enough to accompany me." Emmett told me, smirking. "I'm brave enough." I argued, glaring at him for mocking my courage. "Says the man who's afraid to let Mummy and Daddy down." Emmett mocked, snickering over at me. "Just tell me what the bloody hell you were going to ask me!" I hissed to him; he was really pushing my buttons today.

"Oh-ho-ho; little Prince Edward just said hell." Emmett sneered, laughing. "Well, I was going to ask you if you would like to come along with me to Las Vegas." Emmett suggested. "Pardon?" I asked him. "Las Vegas - the Sin City of America. Jeez; for a boy who's been home-schooled his whole life, you are one slow English man." Emmett said to me, scoffing. "I know where Las Vegas is, Emmett. What I meant was, why do you want to go to Las Vegas?" I asked him. Honestly, if this was just another ploy for me to be with him so he can go gamble again, I'm going to strangle him.

"I think that it's high time to take you out of this little dramatic play of you and your royalty. It's causing you stress, and I thought that this could be a nice long bachelor party for you before your hitched to the wicked witch of the west." Emmett explained. "Won't Rosalie be mad at you for going to Las Vegas?" I asked him; there's no way that Rosalie would ever let Emmett go to Las Vegas - the most notorious town full of drugs, prostitutes and such. (Emmett has told me all about this town when he turned 21.)

"She would've gotten mad. That's why I told her that I was taking you there for you to have a bachelor party with me. She trusts that you'll be able to reel me back from doing something moronic." Emmett explained, that smug smirk back on his face. "I don't know, Emmett..." I trailed off. "Come on. Would you rather stay here in jolly ole' England, full of stuck-up rich people, and be stuck hear listening to your Tanya talk off your ear," he paused to laugh when he saw me shudder at the thought of me being here at the castle, listening to Tanya ramble about non-sense of the wedding, of the future children, etc.

"Or, would you rather come to Las Vegas with me, to have fun?" Emmett asked, letting the offer hang there.

"I'm in." I answered without hesitation. Not only was I going to Las Vegas with my brother to get away from Tanya, but I was also going to show Emmett that I was brave enough to go against my parents, even if it is just for a little bit. "You swear you're in?" Emmett asked me, extending his hand towards me to shake on it.

And, immediately, I clasped my hand with my brother's, and we shook on it. "Alright, it's settled. We're going to Las Vegas - tomorrow." Emmett told me, smirking. "And, you can't tell Mum and Dad where we're going." Emmett added, winking at me.

What have I gotten myself into?

**

* * *

**

**And there's the beginning of my new story! :)**

**So, does it sound interesting? Do you think I should continue.**

**We'll get to Edward meeting Bella soon, I believe. That's if I get a response to this story. So, if you liked the beginning, please let me know in a review. And, if I need to work on anything, let me know too! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there readers! Welcome all of thee to another new chapter of "The Prince and the Tattoo Artist"!**

**Wow. I got a nice response to this new story. :) So, thank you to those who have reviewed so far! I'm glad that some of you would like to see what will happen now in Chapter 2 :D**

**So, let's get to it!**

**

* * *

**

**-The Prince and the Tattoo Artist-**

**_Chapter Two_**

******~Edward Cullen~**

"You're going to love this city, Eddie my boy; I'll make sure." Emmett stated to me excitedly while I hung on for dear life of the speeding car we were in right now. "That's if we make it to the airport alive." I mumbled, trying desperately to calm my pulsating heart down.

It was the morning of the next day, and we were flying down the small roads of England, making our way to the airport through early morning traffic. When Emmett had said that we would be heading to Las Vegas "tomorrow", I thought that he would at least wait a while before we would actually leave the castle. And, well, it wasn't really that easy for us to be sneaking out of the castle just literally a few minutes ago.

"Brake! Emmett, brake!" I shouted to him, and he slammed on the brake of our small car from my right, and we lurched forward before we fell back, while the old lady with her cane took her merry time crossing the street. "Relax, brother. It's not like I was going to kill poor Mrs. Cope." Emmett argued with me, snickering at my shocked expression.

"Yes but did you have to drive like the bobbies were after you?" I asked him, slouching in my seat. "Well, if we were going to get to the airport, and want to get to Las Vegas before tomorrow, we needed to be speed demons and leave the castle as soon as possible. You know that Mum and Dad would have our heads for doing this." Emmett explained, shaking his head. "Plus, you were taking your sweet time in picking out something." Emmett grumbled, snorting.

"I was trying to find something that wouldn't send red flags to everyone that I was Mister Prince Edward Cullen." I snapped, pinching the bridge of my abnormally large nose - a habit of mine to express my irritation from my big brother. "I must say, you did well in going into incognito." Emmett commented, reaching over and patting me roughly on my back. What with having an older brother rushing you along this morning, I had only time to pack some t-shirts, a couple of button down shirts, pants, and I made sure that none gave away the obvious sight of them being too expensive - a supposedly perk of being royal, you get designer clothes.

After old Mrs. Cope was on the other side, Emmett took off again, and we sped to the airport, using the private jet, because I complained to him that even though our clothes hid our identities, there was no way I would be flying in a commercial airplane, packed between one or two more passengers, for other several hours. I didn't really care if we would be seen in the jet either. Nothing could even get me flying in an airplane with rowdy Englishmen and women; besides, they would recognize who I was the minute I would be between plenty of fans.

So, Emmett and I were flying overseas now, heading towards the United States now. While we were in the air, sipping on some champagne, I felt a buzzing in my pocket, and there I pulled out my very fancy and sleek phone, to see that I had already several missed calls - 5 were from Esme, 8 were from Tanya, and 2 were from Rosalie. "Seriously? The women are already calling?" Emmett asked incredulously. "Yep." I said, sighing while I began punching in numbers, getting ready to call Rosalie first.

"Whoa there, little brother!" Emmett exclaimed, snatching my phone from my hands and slamming the phone closed, before he stashed it away in one of our carry-on suitcases. "Hey!" I protested, glaring at him. "I was going to call Rose, Emmett. She must've tried calling you first, before she called me." I told him. "Well, I'll call her later. But, for now, until we're in our fancy little hotel in Las Vegas, that baby is staying with me." Emmett told me, jutting his thumb to himself.

"Alright, fine." I gave up; there was no way I could argue with my behemoth of a brother.

The flight was long and tedious, so when we landed finally in Las Vegas, it was a little after dark now. We exited the airport, and took a fancy like limo out of the airport, and into the brightly lit city. Emmett pointed out lots of buildings that were hotels, and casinos, saying that we might have time to go gamble. (_Note to self: Must strangle Emmett later._) We arrived at a very fancy hotel that was in front of a large fountain, and we checked into the hotel.

"Now that we're in Vegas, can I have my phone back?" I asked him, my hand extended towards him impatiently. "Oh, alright. But, if you get calls from Esme or Tanya later on, I'm stealing that piece of junk to smash it." Emmett warned me, digging through his suitcase and tossing me my phone. "It's not a piece of junk." I grumbled. Emmett however ignored me, for he was on the phone in our room, ordering room service. Our food arrived, and we ate in silence.

"Well, Eddie my boy, you best be getting dressed off in something dark now. We're going out to one of my most favorite spots in this town." Emmett said suddenly after we had finished our food. "We have to dress dark, why?" I asked him, sighing but getting up and heading over to my suitcases, already beginning to pull out most black clothing. "Because, the place we're heading to, is a biker bar." Emmett stated happily, smirking.

Once Emmett was dressed up in a black t-shirt with black ripped jeans, boots, leather jacket and a dark blue bandana tied around his forehead, and me dressed similarly - without the bandana - we exited the hotel, going down to the first level where our limo was waiting for us. We hopped inside, telling our driver where we wanted to go to, where along the way, Emmett was telling me of how he loved this bar so much.

Eventually, we pulled up to this little shack of a bar, where there were tons of motorcycles outside, and some had large and buff guys in leather sitting on top of the bikes. "I don't know if I really want to go in here, Emmett." I muttered to him. Seriously, would I really fit in with these guys? I may be smaller than Emmett, and more thin than him, but even with my build of slight muscles here and there, I would look like a toothpick compared to these meatheads.

"Ah, come on, little brother. These guys are awesome - just as long as you don't get on their bad sides, they'll accept you." Emmett said in an encouraging tone. "No. I think I'd rather stay in the car, thank you." I hastily told him; I'm such a coward. "Alright, brother. Suit yourself." Emmett said, shrugging his buff shoulders.

The driver of the limo parked off to the side, with my side facing a cinderblock wall, and there, Emmett waved to me, before he ran out of the car. Sighing to myself, I decided to watch some TV, since thankfully there was a little TV in this limo, in case I guess if someone were to get bored in just sitting in a limo. With the doors locked, I relaxed in the back seat, lying down on my back, and watched the TV. When I couldn't find anything on, I sighed for what felt like the fourth or fifth time today. With that, the exhaustion of waking up early, and escaping from the castle so quickly, and also having no time of actually napping on the plane, I dozed off slowly in the car.

**~*~*~E&B~*~*~**

_Knock, knock, knock_. A dull knocking noise against glass stirred me from my nap. "Driver, unlock the doors." I called up to the driver, shifting up into an upright position. What with the darkly tinted windows, I couldn't tell if it was Emmett, but it had to be him.

I heard the quiet sound of the doors being unlocked, and there the doors opened. I yawned and stretched a bit. "Oh, fancy ride." _Wait a second; that's not Emmett. _I thought to myself in a panic, and my eyes flew open to see a woman sliding into the car, closing the door. "Driver, lock the doors please." the woman said to the driver up front.

Again the dull sound little noise, but now the sound of the doors being locked. "So, you must be someone with riches, pretty boy." I looked over at the woman in alarm when she had nonchalantly spoke to me. "What are you doing in my limo?" I asked her in a hiss, scowling. Why in the heck did this woman think she could just come easily into this limo? "Well, Mister, I think I'm in here because you let me. Looking for some action, are you?" the woman asked me boldly, turning towards me.

That's when I was stunned into silence.

This woman, was seriously... _hot. _Okay, she was extremely, beautifully and painfully _hot_. She had long curly brown hair that reached to her lower back, while she had very pale skin, even though Nevada was known for its intense sun rays, so I wonder why she wasn't tan. Her face was porcelain, and doll like. Big, doe brown eyes that were endless, and yet, those eyes looked sad from the deep, chocolate color, but also looked fiery when she narrowed those irises at me. She had an adorable little button nose, that had a stud piercing in it, while her full pink lips were puckered at me in concentration, her eyes darting from my face, to my profile and such. Those lips had a ring pierced into it as well.

What I took in next was the rest of her body and her clothes. She had long, slender arms, but full pale and exposed thighs from her dress, which appeared to be a dress of Ed Hardy. (I knew some of Ed Hardy pieces, so obviously from the dress that had tattoo designs, this was one of Ed Hardy's works.) I could see that she had also Ed Hardy black pumps, while I could see from her right shoulder, there was a red phoenix tattoo there.

"'Ello, Mister Richy boy; you there?" the woman's soft and feminine voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and left me to stare at her snapping fingers. "Were you checking me out?" she asked me accusingly, her eyebrows quirking and a smirk flirting those lips. "Uh..." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up. "I'll be taking that as a yes." the woman stated, satisfied, and smiling oh so cheekily.

The woman then started crawling over to where I was sitting, and I accidently looked down at her crawling form, seeing that her cleavage was exposed greatly to me. I desperately looked the other way. _I'm an engaged royal; there's no way I should be looking at some other woman's chest, when my fiancée is in England. _One side reminded me. _So? Tanya - the woman who you don't really want to marry - is overseas! And _this _epitome of a woman just so happens to be crawling towards you! _Another side thought.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Not into tits and pussies?" The woman purred to me, effectively straddling my hips and wrapping her arms around my neck, licking those lips of hers. Sweet jeebus; this woman talks dirty too? Was God out to get me now? I gulped, but I shook my head vehemently at her question. "Speechless?" she asked me in a husky voice, leaning towards me.

"W-Why did you want to c-c-come into my limo?" I stuttered, abruptly remembering my questioning as to why this woman - who was really starting to rack my nerves, and turn my brain and thoughts into mush - was in this limo, and I wanted to know why. The woman sighed, her adorable cheeks puffing out while she released her exhale. Then, she turned to me, narrowing those eyes of hers at me seriously, dropping the sexually act.

"Look, I normally don't do this, but I need another guy's help in getting rid of this douche who keeps following me." the woman explained to me. "And you just so happened to pick me, why?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow up at her. "You're rick looking, so the douche who's following me will most likely back off if he sees me with a hot, rich, and... British or English guy." The woman paused briefly; she was probably trying to figure out my accent.

"I'm English." I told her. "Alright, English man; what's your name?" she asked me. "Edward." I told her. "Okay - you are really English with a name like that. I was wondering what I should call you; Rodney, Rob, Sullivan, Michael -" when I winced at the last name, the woman paused. "Please, don't even think of calling me Michael." I muttered, shuddering when I remember stupid Michael Newton. "Alright, fine, Edward." the woman said, rolling her eyes at my complaining. Even her saying my name sounded so sensual, so lustful...

"So, I told you mine. What's yours?" I asked her. "Isabella - but if you don't call me Bella, I'll be chopping off this dick of yours." Bella said fiercely, and as if to emphasis her point, she just had to grab a handful and make me moan so embarrassingly loud. "Whoa; a big dick at that." Bella stated in amazement, where she stroked my erection - which was at full mast; odd - in an oddly tender way. "Okay." I began tightly, trying not to moan at her touching my erection. "So, I'm guessing I have to act as the man to get this so called douche away from you?" I asked her; why oh why did I have to say such a foul word? And, why did Bella have to call him as such?

"You are correct, Edward." Bella stated, tapping my nose with her index finger. "So, pucker up, because he should be coming sooner rather than later." Bella stated, where she attacked me practically, her lips attaching to mine. _Oh, my god. _I thought to myself in surprise, because here I was, in a limo outside a biker bar, in said limo with this woman named Bella, who was dressed in this skimpiest dress I have seen on a woman, and she had a tattoo no less...

And we were kissing each other, mind you. But, what was most shocking was that...

There was a spark. Seriously, a nice large spark had ignited once that Bella had kissed me. Was this the spark that Rosalie told me about? She loved Emmett dearly, and whenever they kissed, she always said that since there was the spark between them, it meant that they were meant to be together. But, here I was, kissing this woman who I barely met minutes ago, and she was only using me to get a guy away from her, and yet, there was this spark.

But, since this spark happened, it caused all of my thoughts of me being engaged to Tanya, fly out the brain window. I moaned loudly, not caring that the driver could probably hear us, and I responded to this woman's lips. Bella dug her hands in my hair, and I let my hands rest on her womanly hips, pulling her closer to me. I licked her bottom lip, and there Bella opened her mouth, her tiny pink tongue darting out. We explored each other's mouths during our kissing, moaning and sighing into each other's mouths as well.

I hadn't even realized that I was on my back again, only this time Bella was on top of me, her straddling me at my hips and her lying on top of me while we kissed; I did notice it however was I heard someone knocking on the window again, and someone was peering inside. I could definitely tell that it wasn't Emmett. "I think the douche has found us." I murmured to Bella, pulling away slightly so that I could nuzzle her pale and long neck. "Let's give him an eyeful." Bella said to me huskily, nodding her brown haired head.

"And by eyeful, you mean...?" I asked her, my hands going down to her thighs. Before she could answer, a window shattering was heard, and we looked up in surprise to see that the window of the car door that was the only way of entering and exiting the backseat, was smashed. A guy with long blond hair that was pull back into a ponytail, tanned skin and wearing leather clothes was there, his blue eyes looking at us in rage. "What the fuck, James? Can't you see that I'm with someone else here?" Bella shrieked at him.

"I don't give a damn, Izzy! You're supposed to be with me right now, you whore!" James shouted at Bella. For some reason, I felt my anger flare from this idiot calling Bella a whore, when clearly, she wasn't. She was beautiful, and looked like she had more class that a so called, whore. "How many fucking times do I have to remind you that if you ever call me Izzy again, I'll be chopping off that cock of yours? And, I don't belong with you right now! You don't own me, so fuck off, James!" Bella screamed at him, giving him the "bird" so to speak, before she turned back to me and continue kissing me.

Suddenly, Bella jerked on top of me, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. "You mother fucking asshole! Let go of my ankle!" Bella screamed at James, clinging to me. "No! Get off of this douche, Izzy! I can show you a better time than him!" James shouted at her, tugging her. "For your information, he's got a bigger dick than you!" Bella yelled at him, winking at me. "Oi, get the hell away from my limo, dumbass!" I sighed in relief when I heard that booming voice of my brother, and Bella and I watched James being picked up by my behemoth of a brother, from behind.

Bella and I sat up, and watched out from the broken window, to see my brother beating up the idiot. "Damn; who is that? You're bodyguard?" Bella asked me, smirking. "Nope; that's Emmett - my brother." I told her, where we both winced when we saw Emmett kick James in his private area. "Can I borrow him sometime?" Bella asked me, laughing at James' howl of pain. I laughed along with her, and we continued watching Emmett beat up James.

Finally, Emmett backed off, and let James run off. Emmett turned around and walked back to where we were. "Oh, Eddie getting some action?" Emmett asked once he spotted Bella sitting on my lap. "Emmett..." I trailed off warningly to him, glaring at him. "You know if Tanya ever found out about this, she would be so pissed at you." Emmett commented, shaking his head while chuckling. "Tanya? Let me guess - girlfriend of yours?" Bella asked me. "Worse." Both Emmett and I stated together, where I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, groaning. "Well, I don't see a wedding ring on your finger, so fiancée?" Bella asked me, smirking. I nodded grudgingly to her.

"Then, I guess you two will have to keep me as your dirty little secret." Bella stated, laughing while out of the corner of my eye, I saw her fumbling around with my phone. "What are you doing with my phone?" I asked her. "Typing in my digits to you, _Eddie._" Bella said to me, snickering when she used that nickname. "Ugh; Emmett, I'm going to kill you." I growled at my brother, who merely laughed out loud.

"Here," Bella said, handing me her phone. Silently, I typed in my phone number to her as well, and once we were done, we exchanged phones back. "And, if you ever want to come see me again for some more fun, or if you want to get a tattoo," Bella began again, handing me a car that she just had suddenly pulled out of nowhere. I looked down at the card; _Swan's Tats and Piercing Shop _It said at the top.

"We can meet you for some lunch tomorrow." Emmett promised Bella, after Emmett opened the door and Bella got out, straightening her dress and dusting off some glass that was sticking to her. "Later boys." Bella said to us, saluting at us, before she turned and walked off, her hips swaying on their own. "Oi, brother, stop drooling." Emmett said to me, whacking me on the shoulder. I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth, and sure enough, there was a little of my saliva there.

After we brushed out some of the glass that was in the car, Emmett slid in, and with promises to the driver that we would replace the glass with our own money, we drove away from the bar.

**

* * *

**

**There! I finally finished the chapter! :)**

**I was wondering what I should have done in this chapter, and I argued with myself if I should have Bella already come in, or not. But, I decided to get the ball rolling already and now Bella has been introduced to the chapter!**

**And if you can see from the summary of the story now, you'll see that I upped the rating to M. I can promise that Bella is really going to be a woman of vulgarity XD She'll be cursing this way and that.**

**But, little Bella doesn't really know who Edward and Emmett are just yet. **

**So, if you liked the chapter, go ahead and send me some lovin' in a review! XD**

**Bella's outfit, and the tattoos that she has, are going to be on my second website, in the Photos section. Just keep looking there to see what she was wearing in here.**

**Also, be on the look-out for some new stories, that I'll be starting soon - after this story is updated. **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I sort of neglected this story for at least over a month or less. I got a little distracted by new ideas that I was coming up with in my mind.**

**But, now I think it's time for me to write a new chapter for this story. :)**

**So, let's get started.**

**

* * *

**

**-The Prince and the Tattoo Artist-**

_**Chapter Three**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

"It's official; you driving is the worst plan ever." I stated rather bluntly, glaring menacingly at my brother while he weaved, zipped and flew down the hot Nevada streets just to get to Bella's tattoo shop. "Hey, I know my way around here unlike you, little brother." Emmett pointed out. "Touché." I grumbled; I had no idea how Emmett could know his way around in Nevada when he's only been here once before.

"Man, I got to get me a car like this when we get back." Emmett said to himself, while he actually stroked the leather of the driver seat of the fast and expensive rental car we were driving now. No, this car wasn't a Mercedes, nor a Bentley. It was a black _Aston Martin_ where at least thankfully, there was a middle seat in the front of the car, so at least if we were going to be driving to wherever we're going to go eat, Bella won't need to be seated somewhere uncomfortably in this sleek, fast and I'll say it again - _EXPENSIVE_ - rental car.

Did that stop Emmett from going over the speed limit?

No.

Were we going to get caught by the police?

Not really.

"Besides, I think Rosalie would love to see if she could tune up anything with a car like this." Emmett stated, sighing somewhat dreamily while he was probably thinking of his wife. "Rosalie? Cars?" I asked him, puzzled. Rosalie did not seem like the type of woman to mess around with cars, and get all greasy and sweaty. "Yes, brother. She loves cars as much as I do. I got her hooked into cars - did you know that she actually wants a small job in tuning up classy and rich cars?" Emmett asked me suddenly.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "Well, the reason why she didn't mention it is because she thought you would tell Mum and Dad about it." Emmett scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please. I wouldn't tell Mum and Dad; Rosalie is my sister-in-law, and if that's what she wants to do, then she can. I just didn't really see Rosalie as a "getting dirty" and "grease loving" woman; she seems more girly and dainty." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

"The other reason why she didn't want to tell anyone was because they would see her like a manly woman instead of what she had grown up to be." Emmett added. "Well, Rosalie does really surprise people when she wants to." I muttered, earning a chuckle from my brother.

Minutes later, with the help of finding the street of where the shop was located from the card, we were pulling up in front of a tiny tattoo shop with Bella's presumably last name in front of the name of the shop. "Hmm, maybe I can get a tattoo from here; Rosalie might like it." Emmett said to himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "If you do, hide it from Mum and Dad." I informed him; Mum always thought of tattoos as unnecessary and disgusting ink on the skin, and that it was a "sin" of proper royal appearance.

We got out of the car, earning small and quick stares from those who were walking on the hot sidewalks. After locking the car up, we walked into the air conditioned building. The floors were black and white tiles, while the walls were deep red, and filled with pictures of customers showing off their tattoos. There was a tall man with tan, Native American skin, long black hair, and wearing dark clothes standing behind the cash register in front, while there were a couple of workers at their stations off to the side, and an office with the door closed was off in the corner.

The man at the register looked up when he heard the dinging of the small bell above the door to the shop, and he smirked up at us. "Hey there dudes. What can we do for you today?" the man asked in a deep voice, his dark eyes seeming to examine us really. "We're here to take a little Miss Bella out for lunch." Emmett told him.

"Mmhmm," the man hummed, pursing his lips. "I don't know if Ella would go out today. She doesn't really like bums to take her out." the man stated, shrugging his broad shoulders. "We're not bums." I muttered, crossing my arms. "Really? What are you then? Owners of that Aston Martin out there?" the man asked us, peering out the shop windows at the car sitting in the sun. "Technically, it's only a rental for us." Emmett informed him, smirking smugly when the man's own smile dropped, and his darks eyes bugged out.

"Seriously?" he asked us, and we nodded. "Damn..." the man whispered under his breath. "Is she in today or not?" Emmett asked him. "She is. Wait here." the man ordered us, while he leaned away from the counter and lumbered on over to the office off in the corner of the shop, and knocked on the door twice. "What?" I heard Bella's voice scream out. "There's two guys out here saying they're going to take you out to lunch, Ella." the man yelled back, eyeing us quickly.

"Oh, tell them I'll be right out!" Bella's voice yelled back to the man, who nodded. "We heard." Emmett told the man when he came back to us to relay her message. A minute or two later, Bella emerged from the office, holding a small glass cup in one hand while in the other hand, was a bottle of an alcohol. Bella was dressed up in black shirt with the straps looking like suspenders of sorts, with faded ripped jeans and black, silver studded high heel shoes. She had bright lipstick on along with black eye shadow, and she had big, studded gold hoop earrings.

"Hey there boys." Bella greeted us with a slur. She punched Emmett lightly in the shoulder, and once again she surprised me by kissing me square on the mouth. Her kiss ignited that odd spark, while she immediately plunged that tiny tongue of hers into my mouth. But, before I could throw myself into the kiss, she pulled away and laughed lightly at my shocked expression. "You got a little lipstick there." Bella teased, pointing to her own lips and drew a circle in the air to tell me where the lipstick was. I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth, getting rid of the lipstick over my mouth.

"Dude, that was hilarious, and fucking hot." Emmett joked, barking out laughter with the man. "Seriously, Ella must like you enough to do that as a greeting." the man behind the cash register commented with a snicker. "Shut up, Jake." Bella grumbled to Jake, where I could see the faintest tint of pink in her pale cheeks.

"I should've gotten that on video or something -" Emmett began with a laugh. "So you can show Tanya that?" I finished for him, glaring at him. "Maybe. I would love to see her yell at you." Emmett answered, chuckling. "So, honestly Ed, who's the better kisser? Me, or your Tanya?" Bella asked me quietly after she cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink. "You." I replied immediately, then I felt my face heat up, while I watched the pink tint become darker in Bella's cheeks.

"Uh, alright." she answered, nodding.

"How about we head on over to this great lunch place I know. The subs are to die for." Emmett commented to us, wrapping his meaty arms around my shoulders and Bella's as well. "Okay." Bella asked, downing the last of her drink before handing the alcohol and cup to Jake. "See ya after my lunch break, _Jakey_." Bella said, sneering at Jake's nickname, while she walked ahead of me and behind Emmett. When we were outside, Bella whistled lowly at the Aston Martin, before we let her get inside the car before us.

Emmett drove to the lunch place he wanted to eat at, while Bella leaned her head and back against Emmett's shoulder and arm, her long legs resting across my lap casually. "I say we should play a round of 20 Questions during lunch." Bella said suddenly when Emmett turned left at one intersection. "Why?" Emmett asked her. "I want to get to know the two heroes who rescued me from the dickhead last night. Is that too much to ask?" Bella asked him, shrugging her tiny shoulders. "No." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

When Emmett pulled up to the restaurant, he immediately exited the car, where Bella's head landed on the seat roughly. "Ow! What the hell, Emmett?" Bella screeched, sitting up on her elbows to rub the back of her head. "Are you okay?" I asked her, helping her sit up. "Sort of. You're damn brother probably gave me a headache." Bella grumbled, scowling over her shoulder at Emmett's retreating figure that was walking towards the restaurant.

"When does he not give anyone a headache?" I asked her bluntly, earning a loud laugh from her. "Come on." I said, smiling while I got out of the car and helped her out. "Thanks, E." she said, kissing my cheek before she strutted on towards the restaurant, but paused to wave me over with a laugh. I had been standing by the car, frozen once again for her kissing me, like always. Looking like a bloody idiot, I shut the door and locked the car before I ran - more like stumbled - to where Bella was waiting for me, and together we walked into the restaurant to where Emmett was waiting for us to catch up.

"So, what would you three like to drink?" the waiter asked us once we were seated. For some odd reason, I became very irritated when the waiter eyed Bella in rather _certain_ areas. I knew that look anywhere; it was a look of lust. But, why was I getting angry over a man looking at Bella like that? Bella was my friend - I suppose she is my friend, though one who loves to just surprise me and kiss me - and I was engaged to someone, so why was I caring about this situation?

"I'll have some white wine." Emmett told him. "Red wine for me." I told him next, narrowing my eyes at the guy. "Some red wine for me would be nice." Bella answered, oblivious to the looks he was giving to her. Nodding, the waiter walked off. "Something in your eyes, brother?" Emmett asked when he saw my narrowed eyes. "Uh, no." I hastily replied to him, shaking my head vigorously to his question, earning a chuckle from him.

The beginning of our lunch went rather quickly, with Emmett already done with his food before Bella and I were halfway through ours. "Well, I'm off to the bar. I'll leave you two here to chat with each other." Emmett told us, standing up from the table and walked away towards the bar. "Ugh, ass. I wanted to play 20 Questions with the both of you." Bella complained quietly, glaring in my brother's direction.

"Well, you can still ask me at least." I told her, rolling my eyes. "Fine." she answered, but with a soft smile on her face.

"So, favorite color?" she asked. "Brown." I immediately answered; the reason why I liked brown _now_ was because of Bella's burning brown eyes and her brown locks that were so soft and fine looking. "Um, why? I think of you more as a red or black, even green, color liking guy." Bella said, eyeing me slightly. I told her truthfully, unable to stop myself, but when I realized I told her the answer that I wasn't intending on saying, it was too late. I blushed and hid my face from her shocked face, and cleared my throat.

"Uh, what's your favorite color?" I asked her quickly. "Emerald green." Bella answered, but then she blushed. "Why are you blushing?" I asked her. "Uh, the reason why I like emerald green is because that's the color of your eyes." Bella said quietly, hiding her face from me now. "Uh..." I trailed off awkwardly. "Let's move on." Bella stated hurriedly, squaring her shoulders and sitting up taller. "Alright." I said, sitting back and rubbing the back of my neck.

So, that's how our lunch went on as. Asking each other what our favorites and dislikes were. I figured out that Bella was 21 like me, and she had different tastes in me. Such as for music; I like classics and oldies music, while she likes rock and more modern music. She did say that she liked one or two classical pieces, because she said she grew up listening to the classical music from her mother - but when Bella mentioned her mother, a sad look came to her eyes. But, I didn't ask her why she looked so sad.

In food wise, we liked different foods as well; I liked pasta and more decadent foods, while she loved more homemade and not so expensive foods. ("I would love to eat my food without needing a microscope, thank you very much." Bella had told me when I asked her about not wanting to eat pricey foods.) In the entertainment topic, I learned that she wouldn't really survive or be able to stay awake when it came to watching a ballet or a play, that she would rather watch a movie with popcorn or ice cream nearby.

But, when it came to books, we learned that we really liked reading the classics. We had quick debates of over the characters in _Pride and Prejudice_, and the same for _Wuthering Heights_. It was fun, and I found it nice that we at least had some things in common with each other.

"Where the heck is Emmett?" I asked after I realized that Emmett hadn't return to our table from the bar. "Aw, are you bored with me already?" Bella teased, pouting at me. "No, not at all, Bella." I hurriedly assured her. "It's just he hasn't gotten back yet. He's making me pay, when he's the one who said he would pay for the bill." I told her. "Want to split it then?" she asked. "No, no. I can pay for it; put that wallet away." I scolded her, pointing directly at her when she was getting her wallet out after I was done complaining.

"You know, we're not on a damn date. You don't have to be all macho and pay for the whole thing." Bella inputted, rolling her eyes and snorting at my behavior. "But I would feel horrible if you used your money just to pay for a dumb bill. Besides, I was raised a gentleman, and my mum always said that a man should pay for the bill whenever he's out with a lady." I told her, already handing the bill with my credit card to the waiter.

"Oh, fine." Bella gave in, waving her hands exasperatedly. After our bill was paid, we got up and walked out of the restaurant before heading towards outside to where our car would be sitting on the curb, waiting to be driven. But, when we got out there, there was no sign of the black _Aston Martin_. "Don't tell me; that asshole took the car and ditched us?" Bella asked sarcastically while I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm betting he did." I growled, taking out my cell phone and called his cell phone, ignoring the "missed calls" and "unread text messages" that I had waiting for me - again. _"Yello?" _Emmett answered the phone; I could just hear and see him smirking right this minute. "Don't 'Yello" me, Em. Why did you ditch Bella and me at the restaurant?" I barked at him, scowling down at the sidewalk.

_"Oh, come on, brother. Don't you want to spend some alone time with little Bella?" _Emmett asked me with a bark of laughter, to which I growled at him over the phone. "I would like to get to know her better, yes, but if she has to go back to work, then I can't monopolize her time." I told him, sighing. I would love to spend more time with this woman, but I couldn't take her away from her work, if she really needs to work.

"Actually, I don't need to hurry on back to work, Ed. I can go into work whenever I want to, since it is my shop." Bella informed me, ruffling my hair playfully. _"There, problem solved. Besides, I'm here at the Tattoo shop now, getting myself a tat soon. You can always walk back to the shop, but if you're tired from chatting and walking, tell me where you guys stop at and I can pick you up from there." _Emmett said to me over the phone.

"We'll see you later, Em." Bella yelled over my shoulder, before she stole my phone from under my ear, and ended the call. "Hey." I protested, narrowing my eyes at her. "Lighten up, E. Now you get to spend more time with little ole' me." Bella teased me, and with that, she took my hand in hers, and we began walking off to our right. "So, where are you leading me to?" I asked her.

"Just to a bar that I know of." Bella answered, shrugging her small shoulders. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked her teasingly, chortling to myself. But, I was silenced when she whacked me right in the stomach. "It wasn't my ulterior motive, Ed, but I just want to get to know you without this all being awkward for us." Bella answered, nudging herself into my side playfully again. "Why would it be awkward?" I asked her, puzzled. Our first round of questions went easily for us, from my perspective; we were talking to each other like old friends.

"Well, what if I want to ask you about your family life, or your romance life, er whatever? Would you answer it so damn smoothly then?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow down at me skeptically. "...No." I said truthfully, looking down at the ground. "Exactly." Bella stated, smiling smugly to herself.

After walking one or two blocks, we came to a corner bar that Bella walked into. "Guess who's back?" Bella yelled into the bar, and there, the bar customers - consisting mostly of men, both who were tall, short, fat, thin, muscular and not - looked over at Bella, before they began laughing and greeted Bella. "Bella! Who's the new hunk?" the bartender, who was a woman with long black hair, dark skin like Jake's, and dark eyes, but a long scar was on her face, asked Bella from behind the bar.

"Emily, this is Edward. He saved me from that douche, James." Bella told him, wrapping her arms around my neck sideways. "Ah, thank god that ass is gone. He kept starting all of the bar fights here. Well, anyone who can save Bella from that fucker is a friend to me and Sam." Emily said proudly, smiling kindly over me, to which I returned the effort of a smile back at her. "So, the usual, Bella? And what about your friend here?" Emily asked, already preparing a drink for Bella.

"What else, Emily? And, just get my friend some water. He's an extreme lightweight." Bella told her, patting my head, smirking over at Emily who nodded. There, with Bella receiving hellos from the other customers, Bella led me to a small booth that was unoccupied, and she made me slide in first in the booth, before she slid in after me. Emily came by with my glass of water, before she went behind the bar only to come back with a bottle of whiskey and a glass for her.

"What?" Bella asked me after I stared at her in shock. "Why are you drinking whiskey? You know you can seriously kill yourself from drinking too much, right?" I asked her, sincerely concerned for Bella. Whiskey is pretty strong much like any serious alcohol is, but I've seen her already drink from whatever alcohol earlier at her shop, and she already had wine at the restaurant - several refills as well. How can she drink so much and not be ill?

"E, I'm not going to kill myself like this. I'm 21, I know when to stop drinking my drinks if I'm seriously hammered, and I'm an experienced drinker. So, chillax before you give yourself a coronary, alright." Bella reassured me, pouring herself a glass while she dismissively waved off my worry, nonchalantly. "Experienced?" I asked, wondering just how long she's been drinking. "I've been drinking ever since I was about... 16, maybe 17." Bella told me, looking off into space, as if she were ignoring my surprised look to her.

"What?" I hissed, and that made her look over at me, rolling her brown eyes. "What's so surprising about me drinking so young, Ed?" she asked me, sipping her drink. "It's illegal to drink so young, Bella. You could've been sent to jail or something, for drinking at 16." I whispered to her, earning a glare from her. "I knew that, E. That's why I didn't get caught. I am a sneaky little bitch and know how to hide myself from the police." Bella muttered to me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But still -" I was cut off when she glared scathingly at me. "We can't be all fucking goody-goodies like you can, E. Some of us have to find other ways to make themselves fucking happy, to find something that can preoccupy them, to find something that can soothe their nerves, to ease the pain they feel when something goes wrong in their lives. And I am one of those shitty people." Bella growled to me, her eyes getting glassy.

"What?" I asked her quietly, staring at her. Bella sat back - she had leaned forward on her hands to get up in my face during her quiet rant - and stared down at her lap, her shoulders hunched. I scooted closer to Bella, and when I deemed our space to be comfortable but enough to comfort her, I made her look up at me but pulling on her chin, to see that she was holding back tears.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders in a friendly, comforting way. "Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to be a whiny bitch and dump my baggage on you." Bella murmured softly to me, leaning into me with her small head resting on my shoulder.

"I want to know, Bella. Honestly. Please, I want to know why you turn to alcohol when you're upset, er whenever." I muttered, using my free hand to stroke her hair gently.

Bella puffed out her cheeks when she sighed deeply, and nodded ever so weakly. "Alright." Bella said, and sat up to tell me her story.

**

* * *

**

**Evil time! I must leave you all there. ;D **

**But, from my view, I don't really like this chapter all that much. Sure it might seem to be setting up the beginning of where Bella - though she has only known him for less than a day - is about to tell Edward about her past.**

**Okay, so yeah, I'm rushing it a bit. Surely since this Bella is much different from SM's Bella, she wouldn't tell Edward about her past so quickly. But, Edward truly wants to know why Bella's an alcoholic, because he does care! :3**

**Again, so sorry about the absolute long wait just for the new chapter. I just had an issue of how to write out this new chapter for the story, because really, I want to try and drag out the relationship between Bella and Edward. I have most of the story all planned out in my mind, but I just need to write it all out for you to read. :) **

**Anyways, if you liked the chapter, please let me know in a review. And also, if you read **Darkness of Twilight** - both the main story and the companion - please vote on the poll that's on my profile!**

***Bella's outfit is on my second website, in the "The Prince and the Tattoo Artist" album, along with the **_Aston Martin_*****

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**~Edward Cullen~**

_Theme Song: "F*ckin' Perfect" by P!nk_

"It all started back when I was 13 years old." Bella began, looking down at the table, refusing to meet my eyes. "I used to live in Forks, Washington, with my dad, Charlie, my mom, Renee, my older brother, Sam, and my little sister, Alice. We were a happy family, living in the small town in a cozy home while going to school, being friends with everyone. We knew everyone in the town, and they knew us. Charlie was the beloved Forks Police Chief, protecting the town and his family while my mom was a kindergarten teacher, and was great with the younger kids.

"Sam was going to go to college to become a Quarterback in the NFL, while I was going to go to an art school to go into the Animation field and Alice was learning to become a fashion designer at the age of 11. We all had our goals set, and with our excellent GPAs, our lives were set in stone by that time. We were going to achieve great things, become famous and make our mom and dad be proud of us like we were proud of them.

"But, fate had other ideas..." Bella trailed off. A single tear fell delicately from her eye, yet she made no move to wipe it away. I raised a finger and wiped it for her, where she looked at me with a small smile. "It happened one night. Charlie was home, not having the night shift. Sam, Alice and I were downstairs, watching TV with him while we tried to do our homework. Renee was out, getting a pregnancy test because she was having the symptoms of being pregnant. But, when it was 10, we started getting worried. With Forks only being such a small town, it wouldn't take her long to go out to the store and get something small like a test.

"We stayed up all night, hoping she would come home soon. We waited, and waited, and waited; it wasn't until midnight we got a phone call. Alice answered it, then called for Charlie, saying it was one of his friends from the station. Charlie took the phone from her, greeted his buddy, then just stood there. He didn't speak at all; he was a statue while his friend told him something. Then, the phone fell from his hands, and he collapsed to the floor, sobbing loudly while he screamed out "No!" repeatedly.

"Sam, who was 16 at the time, made me and Alice go upstairs, while he went and comforted our dad. Alice didn't understand what was going on, but I had an idea of what happened." Bella once again paused, but this time she stopped to take a sip of her drink, keeping her eyes solely trained on the table.

"Sam told me that mom had been in an accident that night. A student at the high school who was 18 at the time, had been drunk that night, and took his big truck out for a spin that night. It was dark and the roads were wet, since Forks was a rainy town, and while his headlights were on full blast, he didn't drive out of the way in time when he was serving into the opposite lane, where she was driving home. She died on the scene, while the kid walked away with a broken leg. To this day, he still apologizes for what he has done to my family.

"That's where our picture perfect family fell apart. Charlie became depressed, and turned to alcohol for a way to escape. He drank so heavily, he was a enraged drunk around us three. It was up to Sam to protect me and Alice from his flying fists and anger. And, it was up to me to protect Alice from him when Sam wasn't home. We took care of each other, and survived on our own, with Sam taking up a job at a local sporting goods store, and when I turned 16, I took up a job at the local market. Alice would usually stay at a friend's house whenever Sam and I wouldn't be home, but Charlie would be.

"Then, history repeated itself." Bella gasped, choking up where more tears fell this time. Instead of me just wiping them away, I scooted closer over to her, and wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing her close to my side. She rested her head on my shoulder while she struggled to continue on with her story.

"Sam was out, hanging out with some of his friends at a local joint in Forks. Alice and I were home, dealing with Charlie. Sam then left his friends to drive home, when he got in an accident. It was another drunk driver, only it was an adult this time. He died when EMTs were taking him to the hospital; they tried their damn best in bringing him back, but his injuries were just too severe that his body gave up. They had called the house, and Alice answered it, but since Charlie was too drunk, I took the call. It was the worst phone call I could ever receive.

"My life went downhill by that point. Our family was struggling with money, so I took it upon myself to provide for them. I did anything to get money - sold myself for money, sold drugs, went to strip clubs in Seattle; I did every terrible kind of thing to earn money, and it was barely enough for us to survive. And, of course, with me doing all of this bad stuff, I got into trouble a lot. I was labeled as the horrible junkie slut at school. I lost all of my friends, my grades and my chances at getting my dream to go to college and become the Animation Artist that I wanted to be.

"While this was going on, I gained... well, I wouldn't exactly call them "friends"; more like acquaintances. Anyways, they were a local gang at Forks. There were eight of them - two girls and six guys. Aaron - Aro was his nickname - was the oldest one, being 20 years old. His two brothers - Caius and Marcus - were a few months younger than him, being 19 but getting close to his age. Heidi was 18 years old, and was much like me; she was a stripper, a prostitute and a drug dealer. Felix and Demetri were twins, being my age where I was 17 when I met them. Jane was only 15, yet she was still strong; her twin brother, Alec, was just as strong, and just as equally scary.

"They did all of the bad things - graffiti, drugs, jumping off cliffs for adrenaline rushes, stealing cars, alcohol, breaking into houses, starting fires at buildings, beating up random people. Yet, they all had their own problems like I did, so I guess that was what made them want me to join in on their gang. Aro usually provided the drugs and alcohol to us, where we were all underage. He was underage too, but that didn't stop him from getting them and giving it to us.

"Alice soon found out about my dealing with the gang. She was 15 at the time when I joined the gang, and yet, she understood that everything I was doing was terrible. She was infuriated with me, and tried getting me to stop destroying myself. She was pretty strong for a small pixie 15 year old girl. But, when she saw that I wouldn't be stopping any time soon, she just gave up on me." Bella paused once more, where she fiddled with her fingers.

"She said that if I continue destroying my life, then she doesn't give a damn about me and my shitty life anymore. She said that if I die from what I was doing, then she wouldn't care." Bella choked, biting her lip. I was appalled at how heartbreaking Bella's story was. Losing her mother and brother, having her father abuse her in a drunken rage, her body being destroyed from the prostitution and drugs, men touching her while she worked at strip clubs - all so she could make money for herself and her sister, and yet, it wasn't enough, for her sister still hated her.

Apparently, her story wasn't finished, for she breathed in deeply, squared her shoulders and sat up straight. "One day, my life changed once again. It was a cloudy Tuesday afternoon. The gang and I went down to La Push - a place in a reservation in Washington - to go cliff diving. It wasn't really a bright idea though, for the waves were choppy and rising high that day. If anyone were to cliff dive in those waters, they would either be just plain crazy or have a suicide wish. Although, for me, a suicide wish wasn't that far off of what I wanted then.

"Most of us were a little nervous and we weren't sure as to whether we should cliff dive. Aro wasn't afraid though. He called us out, saying we were pussies for being afraid of jumping off a cliff into some cold water. We protested and said we weren't afraid. Aro didn't believe us and said that we needed to relax. And, in his mind, getting high was the best way to relax. We all naturally got high, since we were addicts, and when we were all smashed, we each went jumping off the cliff one by one.

"I was the last one to go. I was so baked, reality just looked fake to me. I thought I was going to be jumping into a pool of melted chocolate or something," Bella laughed, breaking off from her sentence. Though, her laugh didn't sound all that amused. "But, I jumped anyway. I was too high to care if I landed in the water, or if I landed smack dab on a rock. If I were to die, I knew that in my mind back then, I wouldn't have cared. My mom and brother were dead, my dad was nothing but a mess, Alice hated me, I had no scholarships, my grades were complete shit. My life was not worth living anymore, so if I were to die, then so what?

"Anyways, I jumped, and landed in the water. Only, just before I did, my head hit a rock so hard, it knocked me unconscious. I was left there in the water, drowning, and I had no one to save me. My so called "friends" bailed, swimming out of the water and forgetting about me. I knew that it was my time - that I was going to die in the water all by myself. Alice would be left alone with Charlie, and she wouldn't care if her sister had killed herself.

"But, then, I woke up. I was dry, I was in a bed with IVs and other wires hooked up to me, wearing a hospital gown that barely covered my skin. I had a massive headache as well, but hell - I was alive. I looked over to my left and came face to face with my savior." Bella then smiled when she said this. It was a genuine smile, even though tears still fell from her eyes. "Jacob was living in La Push at the time, where he was only 18. He had seen us cliff diving from his house at La Push, and saw me hitting my head on the rock. He rushed out of his house, ran into the water, and swam with all of his might, trying to get to me before I drowned.

"He rescued me from the water, and did CPR on me. He was able to revive me, but I had passed out once more. That's when he rushed me back to his house, called 911, and waited for the EMTs to arrive. While I was taken to the hospital, he had recognized who I was from watching the news about the gang and I getting into trouble, and went to my house to inform Alice what had happened to me.

"And, the first words that came out of his mouth when he saw I was awake were, "_You're really stupid to cliff dive while being baked."_" Bella once again laughed - this time, it was a real laugh. "From then on, Jacob and I became inseparable. He helped me quit taking drugs, and made sure I didn't do any stupid stunts like selling myself for money, or selling any drugs, or do any dances for older men at the strip club. He however got drunk with me, and while we did some "stuff" together, we were best friends; never boyfriend and girlfriend, never lovers. We viewed each other as brother and sister.

"Alice had came down to the hospital the next day, and apologized profusely at how she acted towards me in my darkest part of my life. She was sobbing, and promised me that she would never give up on me again, and promised that she would care for me from then on. I couldn't blame her for hating me of who I became. I was a terrible monster, destroying my life, and destroying the life of the only living relative that I cared about the most. Yet, I'm glad that I had gotten Alice back.

"When Jacob and I turned 20, I grabbed Alice, and moved us out of Forks to Las Vegas. We all lived together in a apartment together, where Alice finished up high school and Jacob and I worked at a local tattoo shop; with our skills, we were known at the unstoppable tat duo. Alice was discovered by a fashion designer and was given her own money to start her own line of fashion; from there, her clothes were flying off the racks and she was raking in the money like no tomorrow. She gave me plenty of money and the same for Jacob, where we could go buy our own place, our own vehicles and our own tattoo shop that we could call our own.

"She eventually married the man of her dreams - Jasper Whitlock. I'm an Aunt to a three year old name Charlotte. So, that basically sums up my story." Bella finished her story with a firm nod of her tiny head. "I have a question." I began, making her look up at me. "What ever happened to your awful father?" I asked her, truly wondering if that man ever went to jail for what damage he's done to the two girls. Bella smirked and said, "I have Alice to thank for getting him some help; he was admitted into rehab, and has been sober for the past year now. No relapses as well."

"Oh..." I trailed off, nodding my head slowly. "Do you now understand why I turn to alcohol for help?" Bella asked me, and I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but no I don't. I do understand of how you became this amazing woman now, but I'm still confused as to why you drink still. You're at a high point in your life and still, you depend on the bottle. Why is that?" I asked her. Bella sighed, tapping her fingers on the table.

"You have a point, Ed. But, while it may seem I should be happy, I'm not. I still suffer from my past. I'm still depressed over the deaths of my mom and brother, and I'm still haunted from what I did to myself when I was growing up. There's no way for me to erase what has happened to me, meaning I'm stuck remembering it." Bella explained to me curtly, clearing her throat.

"I understand now." I said suddenly, causing her to look at me. "You do?" Bella asked me skeptically. "You're looking for means of an escape." I concluded, and Bella sighed but nodded. "Yes. I'm turning into my father." Bella grudgingly said, leaning forward and resting her head on her arms on the table. "No. You'll never turn into Charlie, Bella. You are your own person, and I know for sure that you would never harm your kids like he did to you and your siblings." I argued, resting a hand on her back to comfort her.

Emily then walked up to our table then, and told us that someone was looking for us. "Who?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "He's tall, burly, boyish face, dark curly hair, green eyes, English accent much like yours." Emily described to me. "That would be my brother." I told her, smirking. Emily nodded her head and said she would send him over to us. When she left, Bella sat up straight, and fanned herself. "Does it look like I've been crying?" Bella asked me, looking directly at me.

"Only a bit, love - er I mean, Bella." I quickly said, blushing at how I called her love. Usually for English folk, calling someone love is a term of endearment. I guess I was really becoming attached to Bella. Bella simply smiled at my slip, and leaned in, kissing me with such a gratitude, that my heart raced and I returned her fervor with my own.

Yep, I was definitely becoming attached to Bella.

"Whoa! I had no idea I was interrupting something. I better come back later when you two stop snoggin' each other." came Emmett's booming voice. We pulled away and saw him standing before our table, holding his hands up with a cheeky grin on his face. "Shut up you oaf." I snapped at him, dipping my fingers in my drink and flicking the liquid at him. He dodged it, laughing his head off.

"How the hell did you find us?" Bella asked him, smirking at our childish fight. "Well, I went back to your shop and your pal there told me that you, Bella, usually go here, so I basically followed his advice and just came here." Emmett explained, shrugging. "Anyways, Jacob also wanted me to tell you, Bella, that it's almost time to close up your shop, and said you should get back there soon." Emmett told her.

"Wow; where did the time go?" Bella asked, surprised at how much time we've spent talking here. "We probably should get you back." I said, nodding my head. With that, we finished our drinks, and left the bar, where we drove back to Bella's shop in the car Emmett had stolen back at the place we ate for lunch. We arrived at her shop minutes later, and saw Jacob waiting outside, having a smoke.

"Can you walk me over?" Bella asked me after she slithered her way out of the car. I nodded, and got out of the car after her. She took my hand, and we walked up onto the sidewalk, before she stopped us. Thankfully, Jacob was too far to hear our quiet chatter, and Emmet had the windows rolled up so he couldn't hear us either.

"Can we spend the day tomorrow; just the two of us?" Bella asked me, letting go of my hand only to wrap her skinny arms around my neck loosely. "Of course. What do you want to do?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Bella smiled, and then pecked my lips. "Just come down to the shop tomorrow at noon, and bring your hot self. You'll see what we'll be doing tomorrow." Bella promised, grinning up at me. I chuckled at her "hot self" comment, but otherwise agreed to her request. With a light kiss, we parted ways.

"I'm proud of you, Ed." Emmett said abruptly while we were driving away from the shop. I looked over at him, confused, and asked, "Why?" "You're not even worrying about Tanya, and that grin of yours hasn't left your face. I think you're becoming smitten with Bella." Emmett said.

...

Great.

* * *

**A/N: I end the chapter there for all of you.**

**Hello readers. I'm back, and I give you all an update of our Britward and Badella. (Okay, I made up the "Badella" one. XP)**

**I know, I know; I'm a terrible author for not updating any of my stories for so damn long. XD But I had a plausible, good-enough reason for my long hiatus. School is mainly one of them, and my personal life is another. Lots of things had happened within the past few months, where it was really hectic.**

**And, I had this gigantic case of writer's block; seriously, as soon as I would try and start writing out the next chapter, my mind drew a blank. -_-" Also, I kind of became obsessed with this site for people who are artists; you may have heard of it. It's called DeviantArt. I became very addicted to it, and well, that's another reason for my absence.**

**But, I'm now back with new ideas, and I'm pushing myself to finish up my stories for all of you. I've already finished RoOL, and I'm starting to get ideas for the third and final part of the HSNE Trilogy, and I'm almost done with a new chapter for **Raising a Baby Bella**. It's probably not the best, but it's all that I can think of.**

**Oh, and speaking of the HSNE Trilogy, if any of you readers have read that series, and have finished up RoOL or something like that, could you please go and vote on the poll on my profile? I would really appreciate it. :)**

**I better go though; have to go do some chores. :P **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(PS - Can you also tell me how I did on the story of Bella? I tried my best with it, and I think it's pretty good. To me, it suits Bella. :) ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**-The Prince and the Tattoo Artist-**

**Chapter Five**

**~Edward Cullen~**

"Where are you going, little brother?" Emmett asked when I was making my way towards the door of our hotel room. "Out." I said shortly, shrugging my shoulders.

It was the next day - the day where I would be spending a whole day alone, with Bella.

When we had returned home last night, I was off in my mind, not paying any attention to Emmett who was excited and happy with his newest body art - a tattoo. I was still contemplating over my feelings for Bella, when my brother had said that I was becoming smitten with the tattooed girl.

I knew I should not be getting attached to her. I was an engaged royal, preparing to take the throne from my parents, with my future queen - Tanya - next year. I'm supposed to be this refined man who respected ladies, and is nothing more than a gentleman. I'm supposed to be this man that was perfect for being a king to England who has a beautiful wife, and would one day have children that will be next in line for the throne.

But, I had left the castle to accompany my brother on this trip to Las Vegas. And, I'm cheating on Tanya with this girl who I only barely met two days ago.

It's just... there's something odd about what was going on between Bella and I.

Bella... she is a wonderful woman. Sure, she had a mouth that would mortify my family, and sure, she really likes to down her drinks. But, with her, there was something so different. I've been so used to women who are royal, prissy, snooty, classy and well mannered. Women who love to gossip to other women, about the latest fashion or the latest scandals. Women who never drink more than one glass of the finest wine. Woman who care about their appearances, wearing only the laciest dresses or the shiniest shoes, or the softest pair of silk gloves they would wear on their tiny hands. Women who are chaste of showing affections to their husbands, to their betrotheds - whether they're in public or in private.

But, this American tattooed woman... she was nothing like the other women that I've come to known in my life. She hasn't been extremely clingy like the women who had been betrothed to me at a young age. She wore whatever she wanted, to express her rocker and punk style, and didn't care if anyone saw so much of her milky cream white skin, along with seeing her body art that is forever inked into said skin. She drank like there was no tomorrow, instead of caring about drinking to a limit. Never have I heard her gossip about anything. Her attitude was the exact opposite of the royal women I've met; it was crude, loud, happy and carefree. Most definitely, she was _rarely_ chaste in kissing me in public.

Lastly and very importantly, I felt like I've known Bella for forever, instead of just forty-eight hours or so. At first when we were getting to know each other, it was awkward. We've only known each other since the night before, yesterday, and we were already getting to know each other's likes and dislikes, interests and everything that made us who we are. And, not long after that, Bella was telling me her back story of why she loves to drink. She confided in me of who she was, of who her family was, of how her life was when she was growing up.

After hearing her story, I saw her as a woman looking to find her place in the world, and trying to forget her dark past that haunts her to this day. She had destroyed herself with drugs, alcohol, and was violated by men when she had sold her lovely body to make money, to keep herself and her sister alive after her mother and brother had died. Her father had caused them to suffer even more with his depressed, drunken rage, where Bella went down a destructive path that nearly killed her, had it not been for Jacob for saving her from drowning while she was on the influence of drugs.

I also saw her in a new light, that made me want to hold her, comfort her, make her smile, make her laugh, and make me want to kiss her and keep her by my side for as long I shall live. I wanted nothing more than to make this epitome of a glorious woman, forget her past. While she says she is at a great point in her life - she has her sister with her, she's an aunt to her sister's daughter, she has her own business and is doing the one thing she loves most, and also has her father back to normal thanks to her sister - her daunting past creeps up back in her mind, and no matter how much she tries to forget it, it crawls its way back into her life.

Never had I felt so connected to a woman before. Normally, women always made me awkward and careful towards them, as they loved to talk about our future together as a couple. But, with Bella, she made me feel comfortable and so free. Even though we've only met just two days ago, I could see a picture perfect image forming in my head. I can see Bella and I in a suburban neighborhood back in England, where we're both outside of our little cozy home, sitting together on our little porch and watching our young children play together under the cloudy skies.

While that image had excited me, it terrified me greatly to no end.

It excited me because I could see the image so clearly. I wasn't with a snooty princess who was a queen beside me, the newest king of England. I was with a woman was different, who was kind, who could make me laugh, make me smile, and make me want to love her dearly. Bella was someone who would be a perfect wife and mother. She would be the nice parent, letting her children have their way of fun and let them get away with nearly everything. She could compare to their childish nature with her own, and pretend alongside them during dress-up time or story time. And, she would greet me with a kiss that had my inside burning with need for her, whenever I would come home to her after a long day. She would have easy discussions with me about our future - our kids, our jobs, our family life, everything - and yet, she would has that stubborn air that would appear if she wanted something so badly. I would be a sap if she begged me for something; I would get it for her in a heartbeat.

However, all of this terrified me. It scared the living daylights out of me, because here I was, imagining a future with a woman that I could not have. I followed the orders of higher authorities - my parents, mainly - and respected everyone. I couldn't go against my parents; I was their last hope to the throne, or else the country would be ruled by someone else. I was also a coward - their youngest son who was deathly afraid to disappoint their every bark and order. I hated myself because I couldn't change who I was, and I would be stuck with an awful wife for the rest of my life. There were no other free royal women left, meaning it was either Tanya or the royal Cullen name would no longer live on. I wanted to change my personality so badly - I wanted to stand up for myself, and tell my parents that I didn't care if it was down to me to become the king, that I never wanted to marry such a wretched woman and have my own say in who I wanted by my side until the day I die.

Unfortunately, I had non-existent guts to accomplish my goals against my parents. That saddened me greatly.

It meant I could never have the future I so desired with Bella Swan.

"Yoo-hoo? Eddie, my brother?" came Emmett's voice, knocking me out of my thoughts. I growled at his waving hand in front of my face, and slapped it away. "Do not call me that vile name, Emmett. You know there is nothing more that I despise, being called that." I hissed, and Emmett let out a deep chortle. "Other than Tanya being so huffy and puffy when you say no to her buying something to outrageous?" Emmett teased, and I scowled.

"Anyways, you can't just simply say you're going "out" without telling me where and with whom, if anyone is coming with you. I after all have to look out for you, my little brother." Emmett said, snickering when I glared at him. "I'm 21, Emmett - not 5." I pointed out to him bitingly, and he snickered again.

"So..." Emmett pressed, and I heaved a sigh. "Alright. I'm going out to spend a day with Bella. She only told me to go to the shop to meet up with her, where our activities today are being kept quiet from me." I explained to him. "Oooh." Emmett sang, chuckling when my cheeks heated up. "What?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow up at him. "You and little Bella, spending an entire day together - alone. Who knows what will happen with you two." Emmett teased, laughing loudly when I blushed even deeper. Curse his foul mind; his innuendo had caused my mind to go to the gutters.

"Shut up, Emmett. I'll make sure nothing too serious happens today." I growled at him after dispelling the graphic images from my mind. Emmett shook his head, his face becoming stern and serious. "I don't know, Ed. I'm getting a little concerned. I'm happy that you haven't fretted over Tanya or mum still, but I just don't want anything to becoming serious between you and Bella. You're the prince next in line for our family name for the throne, and I'd hate for this whole trip to cause a disaster between our family members. You especially don't want mum, dad or Tanya finding out about your fun with Bella - who knows if they'll do something harmful to her." Emmett told me, and I blanched.

"No. They can never find out about Bella. I will never let them harm her." I nearly shouted, my heart pounding furiously when my mind had accidently strayed to the awful possibilities if those three found out what has happened between the woman I could never have, and myself. "Please, brother. Just, be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt when we leave for England, and I don't want to see Bella get hurt as well." Emmett warned to me when I had rushed out the door.

I took the rental luxury car and drove like a maniac to her tattoo shop. An irrational fear was eating at my heart; I needed to see her - see her curvy yet small body, see her beautiful brown irises that befuddled all of my coherent thoughts, see that set of plump lips that teased me into a trap that had me wanting to kiss her senseless. I needed to feel her skin under mine, needed to smell her floral scent, and I needed to hear her sultry, melodious voice that calmed my frayed nerves.

I reached her shop soon, and saw her standing outside. She was wearing a loose brown shirt with black tight leggings that had a bright red butterfly pattern up her right thigh, and was tapping her black and woodened designed clogged foot, looking between a phone in her tiny hands and the streets. She heard the purr of the _Aston Martin_, and looked up with a bright red lipped smile. I visibly relaxed when I saw her waiting there; she was safe and intact. She walked happily over to the car, opened the door and slid in smoothly into the leather seat.

"Hey there, E." Bella greeted me in her soft voice, leaning over the console and attacking my lips. No longer did I freeze up in surprise. I eagerly met her mouth, reveling the feel of her tiny pink tongue and tasting the sweet flavor of alcohol that was fresh on her sweet breath. "Hey." I greeted her breathlessly when we pulled away from each other, panting. I'm still surprised that Bella can kiss me so amazingly well and heat my insides up to a hot flame, making me want her all the more.

Now that she was closer to me, I could see more of her features better. She had on a soft brown eye shadow that made her brown eyes pop out to me, while she had on earrings that were skulls, and had on a skull ring, all the while the same three words were on them; they matched what was written on her loose brown top. "Love Kills Slowly."

I wondered if that quote meant something to Bella, because I've seen that quote on the few outfits she's worn when I'm with her. Maybe I could ask her about it...

Her bell-like giggled pulled me back to focus on her. "You seem a little winded there, champ. Something wrong?" she asked me with a small smile. "Oh, um no. I just always get breathless when I'm around you." I told her truthfully, blushing. Bella's own creamy cheeks became tinted to a delicious cherry color, where it spread down her neck to the top of her chest and disappeared below the neckline of her shirt.

I discretely licked my sudden dry lips, when my thoughts had strayed to wonderings of just how far that beautiful blush spreads. But, then Bella laughed, leaning her head on my shoulder, her tiny body shaking. "What?" I asked her, frowning. "I just caught you looking at my boobs, E. Guess I was wrong when I thought you weren't into tits." Bella said to me through her laughter, and I blushed even further. That foul mouth of hers is going to be the death of me.

After she was done embarrassing me, she began telling me directions of where we were going to go today. We sat in a comfortable silence while I drove to our destination, and we got there, I felt my face pucker in confusion. "What?" she asked me when she saw my confused expression. "What is this place?" I asked her when I saw the large building. The sign was very old and the words were faded with dirt and mud, so I could barely make it out.

Bella smirked, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Trust me when I'll say you'll have fun here. Come on." Bella told me, then exited the car. I followed after her, and together, we walked into the large building. When we entered, I struggled to keep myself from clasping my hands over my ears when I heard the roaring buzz of high pitched motor engines running loudly. There were large industrial lights hanging up above from the high ceiling, while Bella's thick heels clicked against the cemented concrete floor. I looked over to my left and saw a race track that was lined with red and white thick barriers, where some people were leaning over steels bars that were right behind the barriers, to get a close look at the drivers in small go-cart cars. High tables with bar stools were right along these high steel bars, where there was some food on these tables.

To my right was a concession stand of sorts; it looked like an outside bar, with people who were sitting at the counters and drinking what looked like beer. And, next to that was what looked like a place to buy some time to race out on the track, where you can get some helmets and keys to the go-carts.

Bella laced her fingers through mine and dragged me over to the counter to get a slot time in the go-cart race track. When the people in front of us walked off, Bella tugged me to the counter, bouncing happily. "Well, lookie here. It's my senior customer, right on schedule." the guy at the counter said with a cheeky grin. He had long dark hair that went to his shoulder, while wearing a black t-shirt with loose black jeans and dark colored combat boots. "You know I would never miss out on this at least once a month, Seth." Bella told him, laughing.

This Seth guy chuckled along with her, and then noticed me. "Oh, and who is this, B? New toy?" Seth asked, raking his dark eyes over me skeptically. I stood straighter, raising my chin slightly and leveled his accusing eyes. Bella noticed our stare down, and snorted. "Okay, seriously? What the hell? Quit with the fucking stares and quit with the pissing contest." she ordered, snickering. I looked down at her, raising an eyebrow her choice of words.

She raised her tiny hand and patted my cheek, before turning to Seth. "And, no, Seth. This is not some new toy. This is a fine-ass man who save my life from that certain dickhead who didn't stop stalking me." Bella told him, and Seth smirked then. "Sweet. It must've took a lot of punches from this guy to get that fucker away from you. You, my man, are awesome. I'll be in debt to you because we could never get that ass away from B here." Seth said to me, and I smiled.

"So, I'm guessing he's a first timer at this?" Seth asked, and Bella nodded her head. "Alright. I'm leaving it up to you, B, to teach him the ropes. And, trust me, dude - the people here are all friends with Bells. If you screw up, they won't tease you too much unless they want their asses raped with her foot." Seth reassured me, and I laughed. "That's good to know, I guess." I said with a shaky smile, making the two of them laugh even more.

We bought our helmets for the day, and were assigned to our go-carts. After the people on the track had got off, Bella led me over to our go-carts. The people who were watching at the tables cheered when they saw Bella wave to them. "You're really popular in this town." I said to her when she turned back to me, her helmet under her arm. Bella merely shrugged, saying, "Only popular to the my regular stops here in Las Vegas."

I placed my helmet on my head, feeling ridiculous. "Oh, I know how you feel about these fucking useless contraptions. But, it's all part of the stupid safety rules around here." Bella muttered when she saw me scowl superstitiously up at my forehead, knowing I was glaring at my helmet. She led me over to my cart, and waited for me to get situated in the tiny car before showing me the mechanisms to this contraption.

"This is the gas pedal. You have to be careful with it, or otherwise you'll be a speed demon with no control. The pedal next to it is the brake, which you should use lightly when turning on hair pin turns on this track. And, of course, this key goes in that slot to start up the car. Finally, the wheel. All you have to do with it is really turn it to turn well. If you tilt it slightly, the car won't turn. The rest of go-carting is a learning process." Bella instructed to me, pointing out what was what.

I nodded at all of the information, and Bella smirked. "One last thing. This is a race track. I hold the record time in this joint, so try to keep up, champ." Bella purred, and my brain went into mush. She giggled and leaned away, strutting her way over to her go-cart. I heard a few whistles and jeers from behind me, which shook me out of my stupor.

After Bella was in her go cart, a light that looked like a street traffic light, to our left was red at the moment. Bella started up her go-cart, so I followed her example. Then, the light changed to yellow, and when it was green, Bella eased her car out of the line-up of the many cars around us. I followed after her, driving the cart behind her with my foot lightly pressing down on the pedal.

"Ladies and gentle-dudes! Today, we have a race going on, between our upholding record racer, The Badass Swan, and her challenger is first go-carting racer, the British Gent - Edward!" Seth's voice came over from an intercom while Bella and I lazily drove around the track, listening to Seth's introduction. (We had told Seth my name while paying for our helmets.) I heard loud cheers from the watchers at the tables.

"Get ready to burn some rubber, E!" Bella yelled over our roaring carts, driving alongside me. We were coming up to the light again, meaning the lap we just did was a lazy warm-up lap. I gotten used to driving the cart so quickly; it was like driving a small car that needed some strength to turn, yet not so much pressure to gain some speed. I gave her a thumbs up to let her know I had heard her, just as we reached the light again.

When we did, Bella must've pressed down more on the gas pedal because she shot off. I pressed down on the gas pedal and drove after her, a wide smile on my face. Bella was zipping along the track, a true speed demon who had enough control with her cart. But, I was tailing her, staying behind her at a respected distance. She turned down on lane, while I made the spilt decision and took the other. I turned carefully on the track, watching over the barriers and seeing Bella's cart jerk and turn around in her area.

Then, we were driving beside each other with only a barrier between us. She exited her twisted area before me, but I was still close behind her. We reached the light, where first light turned green. "Onto lap two! Looks like B really wants to keep her title." I heard Seth's voice again.

Bella eased her cart beside mine, and waggled her fingers over at me. I waved at her, and then pressed down on the pedal. I left her cart behind me, driving quickly in front of her. I took her path this time, and found that this won had a lot less wide turns and more hairpin ones. I twisted the car around the turns, hurrying to get to the end of it before Bella. I exited my area before hers, and passed the light, where the second light below the first one lit up.

"This is it, folks! It all comes down to this final lap! Will Badass B keep her title as the fastest racer on track, or will British Gent Edward, the newcomer, beat her at her own game?" Seth's voice came on again. "You're going down, E!" Bella yelled to me while she drove along side me. "We'll just see about that, Miss Swan!" I yelled back with a smirk, and then sped up, taking the route I had taken in the first route. I was more quick rather than cautious when taking these turns.

When it came to Bella and I driving next to each other again, we were neck in neck. I pressed down on the gas pedal, and shot off, speeding towards the light. I crossed it, and smiled so wide, my cheeks hurt. I had beaten Bella's record.

"And we have a new record holder, folks! British Gent Edward, has beaten Bella's old time!" Seth said excited into the intercom while I did a victory lap around the track. When I came back to the line-up of carts. I could see Bella still sitting her cart. I got out of mine excitedly, and went over to where Seth was still at his place behind the register. "Dude! This is so wicked! No one has ever beaten B's record on the track." Seth cheered, smiling while raising his hand. I slapped it with my own, my face hurting from the large grin sported on my face.

"Ahem." a high pitched throat clearing had me turning my head. Bella stood beside me, her hands on her hips and staring up at me, her eyes hard with a raised eyebrow. Her helmet was sitting on the counter beside mine. I felt the blood drain from my face when I knew she had to be angry with me. She probably hated me now that I had beaten her time record, and now she probably never wants to talk to me anymore. Great, way to go, Ed. Just lose the woman you're insanely crazy about, why don't you?

"Um, Bella. I'm sorry I beat you. I really am. I don't know how I had beaten you, and I... I'm really sorry." I stuttered, grimacing. Bella stood there in that position for a few more minutes, before a smirk came upon her face. Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck, and planted her mouth on mine for a loud kiss. I kissed her back, hoping that this would be the last of them as crazy as it sounded.

Bella pulled away from me, her eyes alight with mischief. "Nice job, Champ. Just know I'll be getting that record back." Bella whispered, a large grin on her tiny face.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, look! I finally kicked myself in the ass, to write this chapter! And, what do you know? It's in the first set of five stories in my "five-stories-at-a-time" completion list. :D**

**So, it's update time! :3**

**Yay, I'm so happy to finally update this story again after roughly 2 months. **

**Was the chapter good? Yes? No?**

**I hope there are still some people out there, and are still wanting to read my stories. I'm so sorry it took me **_**forever **_**just to update them. Excuse - I was majorly busy with other things to get inspired for a chapter. :(**

**Anyways, I hope the chapter was good for you, readers. **

**Bella's outfit in this chapter is up on my website - not the blog - in the TPatTA Photo Album in the photos section. **

**Reviews would be very appreciated. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**-The Prince and the Tattoo Artist-**

**Chapter Six**

**~Edward Cullen~**

"Oh my god! This is so fucking hilarious!" Bella guffawed, cackling while I eyed the piece of food in front of me.

Bella and I were right now sitting on a bench in a park, next to a large pond. It was around one o'clock in the early afternoon, where there were still people out from their lunch breaks. Once we left the building where we had our go-cart racing, Bella held my hand while we walked the hot streets of Vegas, listening to the hustle and bustle of its native towns people.

We didn't really talk to each other while walking because first off, it was too loud for us to hear each other and secondly, it seemed like Bella was off in her own world, thinking to herself. I could tell because her eyebrows were scrunched together and her adorable pouty lips were pursed. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about so hard, but I decided to leave her be. While it seemed like we could talk about anything, I didn't want to pry her for answers.

So, I just strolled along beside her, letting her lead me wherever she wants to go.

We then came to a park that had a little kids playground, and Bella's face lit up considerably. Without a word, she turned and steered us in that direction. I willingly followed her, making sure my grip on her hand was firm so I wouldn't lose her eager body between the hurrying bystanders that were walking on the crosswalk, going in the opposite direction of Bella and I.

When we reached the other side and entered the park, Bella was still smiling while she dragged me over to a little cart that had food. A man standing behind it smiled when he saw us approach, or at least, smiled at Bella. He completely ignored me, and stared transfixed at her chest. I growled to myself while wrapping my arms around Bella's waist, hoping that would get his eyes off of her. Of course, I was still confused as to why I was reacting this way whenever men look at Bella with lust burning in their eyes. We were just friends, while I'm engaged to be married, and yet, my stomach churned with a burning sensation of jealousy.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes narrowing as to why I was glaring at the man. Then, he asked us what would we like to eat. "A hot dog with mustard and relish." Bella told the man. The man nodded his head and looked at me expectantly. "Oh, and get the same thing for him." Bella said then, patting my arm that was around her waist. He nodded his head again, and then soon gave us our hot dogs - whatever they were...

I had no idea what a hot dog was. Back in England, we never had any food that was called a hot dog. We always had the best quality food, whether it's fresh vegetables or fruit, succulent, meaty meats like steaks, game hens, duck or halibut, or decadent and sweet desserts. Never had I even eaten such a thing that is in my hands now.

So, that brings us back to where we are now. Me, sitting on a park bench next a chortling Bella, while I stare at the food in my hands like it was a disease.

"Jeebus, have you ever eaten a hot dog E?" Bella asked, calming herself down enough to take a bite of her hot dog. I watched the way her lips wrapped around one end of the hot dog, and chomped down on it, leaning back to chew on it with a smile. "Err, no. I haven't." I admitted sheepishly, trying to look away quickly enough before she would've caught me watching her again. The way her tiny red lips engulfed the hot dog did things to my mind and my body, that would've had my mum slapping me silly.

Bella snickered while I continued staring at it. "Come on. You're looking at it like you've never eaten meat before." Bella teased me, and I scowled. "I've eaten meat before. Just, not meat like this." I grumbled, and she shook her head. "Trust me, British Boy - this meat is different, but in a good way." Bella murmured, smiling at me. I sighed, and decided that maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. So, I brought it up to my lips, and took a bite.

"Well?" Bella asked me, smirking while I chewed. Once I swallowed it, I smacked my lips, and smiled. "You're right; it's different. It's a nice change from eating duck." I told her, and she giggled. "Good." Bella said, patting my shoulder.

"I have a question." I began while we continued eating our hot dogs. Bella had been staring out at the pond, but turned towards me when she heard me speak. "Yeah?" Bella asked, tilting her brown haired head at me in question. I nodded, and asked, "I'm wondering, do you have any more tattoos other than the one on your right shoulder? And, if you do, are there any special meanings to them?" Ever since I saw that tattoo of the phoenix on her right shoulder, I was wondering if there were any more. Usually, I thought people would get them because it would either mean something to them, or they would just get them because they looked like pretty cool art to have on your body.

Bella smiled, and leaned in, resting her head on my right shoulder. "I do have more than one tattoo. But, I would rather show you them back at my shop, instead of out in the open." Bella answered, then added, "And, they all have at least a special meaning." "Oh." I muttered, wondering when she'll get to showing me her tattoos. She probably saw my curiosity somehow, because she then giggled. "Don't worry; we'll go to the shop so you can stare at me all you like." Bella teased me, causing me to flush in embarrassment.

"Bella, I think we need to talk." I suddenly blurted out, and instantly regretted it. I had wanted to have a chat with her, and just get some issues out of the way. Like how I'm cheating on my fiancée with her - I don't know how much I can stress about that. Something about how we were seeing each other, and kissing each other so openly... it unsettled me. I knew I was feeling something for this American girl, but it was awful that I was encouraging her actions when I would be getting married in a year. But, a part of me didn't want to have this serious talk with her, and dampen her joyous mood. Bella seemed to like being in my company, and I didn't want to be a jerk and ruin it.

She had pulled her head away from my shoulder, her brown orbs narrowed. "I can already tell where this is going." Bella muttered, sighing heavily. "You do?" I asked her, looking at her in surprise. She nodded her head glumly, puffing her cheeks out when she released a huff of sharp air. "You want to end our "relationship" soon because you're remembering you're engaged every single time we're together." Bella grumbled.

"I don't _want_ to end it. And I don't remember I'm engaged whenever I'm with you, Bella - heck, I forget I even am." I mumbled to her truthfully. "You don't have to lie to me, E. I get it." Bella muttered unhappily. I groaned to myself when I saw her get up and begin stomping away from me. I knew I shouldn't have let that slip. I got up and hurried after her, tossing the hot dog away in a garbage can. I hated it that I was the reason she was walking away from me. It made me believe I had no heart, that I was empty and had no meaning of living, when she was gone.

"Bella, wait please." I said pleadingly, catching her in my arms by wrapping them around her waist and picking her up. "Ah! Put me down! I'll scream bloody fucking murder if you don't!" Bella cried angrily, kicking her feet weakly. Unwillingly I set her down, but refused to let her go. "Let me the fuck go, British Boy." she grumbled next, scowling up at me.

"No. Not until you let me explain." I said defiantly. "What else is there to explain? You're in love with your Britain Babe, yet you played with me and wanted to see what it's like to be a douche?" Bella snapped, and I scowled. "Never. It's not like that at all." I hissed, and she huffed. "Then what the hell is it? You've been here only for two to three days now, you've been screwing with me, and now all of a sudden, you want it to end but still want to use me until you return to her?" Bella snarled.

"Damn it, no! Gah, now you have me cursing!" I growled, lifting one hand to slap myself in the face. I felt so repulsed by my behavior. This has to be the second time this year, that I've cursed. First hell, and now damn? I'm becoming such a brute for even uttering a foul word - in front of a lady that's driving me barking mad, no less! Mother would be chewing me out for even committing such a crime, and Father would be there lecturing me all about manners and proper gentleman behavior in front of women.

A snort brought me back to reality. I looked down quickly, and saw Bella becoming beet red, her lips pursed tightly while her body shook. But, soon, the dam burst and her cackles erupted. "Oh my god! You looked so insane slapping yourself! I should've caught that on video and sent that shit to Youtube!" Bella howled, bending over with her laughter rocking her whole tiny body.

"Bella, this isn't funny." I said sternly to herself, sighing in irritation. I'd just wish she would see that I'm crazy for her, and yet see the seriousness of this whole relationship between us.

She wouldn't stop laughing, so I had to drag her over to the nearest park bench, sit her down and wait for her laughing fit to pass. When it did, I sighed. "Look, Bella. All that you accused me of, that's not true." I told her honestly, holding one of her hands in both of mine. "Then what is it, E? If it's not that, then what?" Bella asked me quietly, looking over at me seriously. "It's just... everything that's been happening between us is causing my mind to go in a whirlwind. I'll admit this - I'm going completely crazy for you, Bella. It's scaring me just how quickly I'm falling for you." I began, sitting back.

"I've always been taught to treat a lady properly, and get to know her - know all of her likes, dislikes, interests, and who they are in general. And, I've always been taught to take your time with women. It's supposed to build trust, a connection and love. Yet, with you, I've known you for two to three days, and I can't stop thinking about you. I worry about you, I can't wait to see you, your smile, your eyes - just you in general. You're absolutely different Bella.

"But, I... I don't know what to do anymore. I don't." I muttered, burying my head in my hands. I was spilling my feelings for this woman, right in front of her, getting tongue tied and unable to truly explain what's happening. I wish I had enough confidence to say what needed to be said to her, but it looked like that wasn't happening.

I felt a tiny hand being placed on my shoulder, and could hear the confusion in her voice. "Edward, I'm not following you." she murmured, and I looked up at her. _Here goes nothing_. I thought to myself while inhaling deeply. "Bella, what I'm trying to say is that... I'm falling for you. Quick and hard. It's scaring me." I announced truthfully, looking her straight in the eye when I did.

She was frozen from my declaration, staring at me with a frightened look in her wide brown eyes. I was afraid she had gone into shock, and was about to begin shaking her, when a sharp gasp left her.

"R-Really...?" Bella asked me shakily. I nodded, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth and began gnawing on it worriedly. "Why...?" she trailed off, and I let out a shaky chuckle. "Isn't it obvious, Bella?" "No, it's not." she replied immediately after I had asked her. "Bella, I... I've never felt like this before. I've never felt so connected with a woman before. With you, Bella, I feel like I have nothing to worry about. I don't remember that I'm engaged to a god-awful woman that's back in England. I feel like I'm a normal person, having the time of his life in a city filled with sin and money, while spending it with an incredible woman. A woman who curses up a storm, drinks so heavily yet knows how to control herself, and expresses her individualism in tattooing art to her pale skin.

"With you, Bella, I feel like I don't have to be some refined gentleman; even though I still act like it. I've only known you for such a little time, and it feels like we've been together for years and years." I paused to raise a hand to her small cheek. "But, our relationship scares me. I've never so easily connected and never fell so quickly for someone, like I have with you. I want you, so badly, Bella, and yet, I can't have you in the way I truly want you. It's terrible that I can't, and it's all because I'm nothing more than a passionate, foolish coward. I'm scared that I'll be letting my parents down if I were to break up with my awful fiancée, and choose her over a woman like you. I want to change myself, to stand up to my parents and break this engagement off without a backwards glance, but I don't want to be the next biggest disappointment in my family. Um, Am I making any sense now?" I asked her.

"You know, here you are, confessing your true feelings for me, but you're too terrified of what your parents will think of you if you were to choose me instead, to actually go through with it." Bella summarized shortly, narrowing her brown eyes at me. I nodded solemnly to her, hanging my head in shame.

"I know. It's pathetic." I grumbled, dropping my hand from her cheek. Bella had stopped me from beating myself up any further, by placing one of her hands on the hand that left her cheek. "E, look up at me." Bella commanded. Slowly, I raised my head to look up at her. Her expression was unreadable. "Tell me about your god-awful fiancée." Bella asked me randomly, causing me to look at her with puckered eyebrows.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Here I was, confessing my true feelings for her, and she wanted to hear about Tanya?

"I didn't stutter, Mister Deaf. Tell me about her." Bella repeated, snickering. I sat up a little straighter, my face still set in confusion, but otherwise began telling her all about Tanya. "Um, she's blond, pale with blue eyes. She's a bit taller than you. She really likes to huff and puff over the littlest of things - whether it's about her not getting her way with something, or if I get hurt by my brother, my parents don't do anything about. She also loves to wear fancy expensive clothes, and makes me pay for it. She's a princess of Italy with her Italian parents reigning as king and queen, with some brothers and sisters as princes and princesses like her. I had been forced to be betrothed with her after losing Rosalie who was originally going to be my wife this year. Oh, and, if we were to ever have children, I believe she'll dote on the girls, but alienate the son if we were to have them." I told her, my tone getting a little snippy at the last fact.

Bella's lips were pursed, but then straightened when she asked, "So, she's nothing more than a bratty bitch?" "Yes. That just about summarizes her." I stated the affirmative, where Bella had let out a laugh. "What?" I asked her, frowning. "You just admitted to me that you hated your fiancée." Bella breathed out between her giggles. "And...?" I trailed off questioningly. I knew she was bratty... eh, not going to say that last word that fit Tanya's personality to a "T".

My reply had left the girl who I'm crazy about, laughing even more.

"So, why the fuck are you marrying that bitch?" she asked me after getting over her laughing fit. I sighed, slightly - _just _ever so slightly - irritated that I would have to explain it to her again. "Bella, I've already said that I'm a coward. I'm afraid of disappointing my parents if I call off the engagement. They expect me to rule England with Tanya as my wife." I told her shortly. "So, you'd rather marry a bratty woman to keep your parents happy with you, instead of your own happiness?" Bella asked me. I nodded to her, frowning.

"That's just a dumb-fuck answer there, E." Bella barked at me, causing me to jump. Her eyes were ablaze with anger, yet also disappointment. "You are fucking 21 years old, for god's sake! You shouldn't care what the hell your parents think. You're old enough to decided who you want to marry and who you don't. You shouldn't be scared of what your parents think of your decisions. It doesn't matter if you disappoint them - if you're fucking miserable with a bitchy fiancée, then just dump her ass and move on. Forget what the hell they say!" Bella snarled at me, getting closer to my face with each word she uttered with such a passionate voice.

"But... I can't..." I muttered, and she narrowed her eyes at me even more. "You _can't_ stand up to your parents, or you _won't_?" Bella growled. "You probably have been living under their strict authority for as long as you could, haven't you? It's always been pressured and stressed that you are to listen to their every order, their every command, just so you could earn respect and gain their trust in you, right? They want you to marry some bitchy woman that treats you like utter crap and is ruining your life slowly, huh?" Bella assumed sharply. I nodded to her, gulping.

"Well then, I believe it's about fucking damn time you grow some balls and actually break some rules, huh?" Bella asked me, her voice abruptly turning sickly sweet. She leaned back, a devious large grin on her face. "Uhh..." I muttered, astounded at quickly her moods had changed; one minute, she's angry as heck, and the next, she's all devious and smiling.

Bella noticed my confusion, and giggled. "I know, I'm bipolar." she joked, earning a relieved chuckle from me. "Look, Edward. I've been thinking lately. After hearing you spill your feelings to me, it's made me realized that I do feel something for you too. But, if you're falling for me and are not going to do anything about your fiancée, then you're future of being with me is going to end like that." she paused to snap her fingers.

I sighed, knowing she was right. "So, that is why I'm going to be doing two things from here on out." Bella continued, gaining my attention again. She held up her forefinger, and said, "First of all, you and I are going to be spending as much time together. While you think it's bad that you're cheating on your little bratty fiancée, I have a feeling you like spending time with me. And, I want to monopolize all the time we have left until you make your decision of whether you still love me or not."

"I'm always going to love you, Bella." I interrupted her in a quiet whisper. There was nothing that would change my mind about my feelings for her. Bella rolled her eyes and said, "You say that now. But, I want to do this because it'll help us see whether this isn't just a crazy fling between us. I've been with other men before E, and I'll admit - I've never felt this much of a connection with any man before. So, if I fall for you, I want to do so and know that you feel the exact same thing for me, instead of us just getting burned in the process." I nodded my head to her explanation, seeing a lot of logic in it. Then, I asked her what was the second thing she wanted to do with me from now on.

The devious smirk returned to her lovely face.

"Well, the other thing is that I'm going to be corrupting your little innocent mind." she replied, and I felt my eyes widened in shock. Corrupt? She snorted when she saw my expression. "Oh, relax. I'm not to steal your virginity - unless we develop deeper feelings for each other in the long run, or if we do it accidently." Bella reassured me, sneering. "I only meant by having you do things that you never done before." "And, what things qualify as activities I've never done before?" I inquired, getting over my initial shock rather quickly.

"Such as cursing. Seriously, a man at your age, I'm surprised you don't. Hell, with Emmett, I thought his behavior would've rubbed off of your prudish ass." Bella teased, where I glared at her grumpily. I'm not a prudish, err... okay, maybe I was just a little bit. "That glare is telling me I'm right." Bella sang, giggling and I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Any other corrupting activities?" I asked her curtly, hoping to get off the topic of her being right. She can be a bit annoying when she wanted to be.

She chuckled at my quick change of the topic of my prudish attitude, before continuing. "I'll always be teaching you the ways of drinking. I have not seen you even lick a drop of alcohol, except for some wine. I mean, come on! You barely had even finished!" Bella jeered, where I could feel my ears and cheeks burning. "Is this all you wanted - for me to become bright as a tomato?" I asked her, scowling at her. "That wasn't part of the master plan, young Edward." Bella said, playing with her fingers like how a villain would when they would stare at their victims, while a devilish grin was sported on her face.

I laughed at her childish behavior, and then asked, "Why is it you have to teach me the art of drinking, love?" "Because, you're a 21 year old man, and you've only drunken wine! You should be doing shots with tequila, or be drinking some heart whiskey. Wine - pfft! That's a woman's drink compared to others. Sure, it has its alcohol content and it can be pretty heavy to drink if you abuse it. Compared to the drinks I've had, however - I believe I should just stick the dunce hat on you for that department." Bella explained, barking out loud bouts of laughter.

I rolled my eyes are her teasing, and waited for her to calm down so she can continue with her list.

When she did, she continued finally. "I also want to give you some tattoos." "What?" I asked her incredulously. A _tattoo?_ The other things, I can certainly hide, but a tattoo? "Yes. I've been informed that your brother had gotten some just the other day while you and I had been at my regular stop. So, I think you getting a tattoo would really be a good way for you to break some rules. Plus," she paused to climb over into my lap. I was still beet red from her teasing, and this only added more color. I swear, one of these days I'm going to collapse from all of the blood going straight to my head.

"I think tattoos on your fuck hot body, would really make you sexy." Bella purred, and kissed my mouth, tongue and I. I moaned quietly, returning her kiss. We had went too long without kissing each other. She was like a drug to me, for I always melted when her lips were on mine. She pulled away when we needed air, and her brown eyes were hooded. My breath was heavy and panting, while I knew I was becoming aroused from our position. However, this was definitely not the place for a romantic affair.

"Anything else?" I asked her, my voice deep with need. I cleared my throat when I realized our lusty bubble hadn't popped, but that throat clearing had brought Bella back to normal. "Umm, not that I can think of. But, I'll be sure to let you know." Bella said to me coyly, a matching smile on her face. I flushed once again from the tone she used, but otherwise nodded my head.

"Now, my little prince, how about we head off to my shop so I can finally show you my tats?" Bella suggested, standing up from my lap. I looked at her wide-eyed again, and she asked me why I was looking at her like she was crazy. "You called me prince... I never told you I was royal." I pointed out, causing her to giggle. "I knew you were royal all along, E." "You did?" I asked her, interrupting her. "Yeah. I mean, I watch the news and read the paper. You didn't think I'd recognize your sexy face, now did you?" Bella teased, leaning over me to cup my cheeks in both of her hands.

"Umm..." I stammered, and she giggled once again. "And, you also did spill that your fiancee is a princess, and you're expected to rule England as king and queen. You just spilled your identity to me all in one day." she added leaning away. Bella then began strutting off, her hips swaying naturally. Then, realizing I wasn't following her, Bella turned around to wave me forward.

I jumped up and stumbled after her, following her out of the park.

What a day it has been...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I know it seemed really random for Bella and Edward to have a talk about their relationship and all, in a park. But, this Edward had blurted it out, with no way of back tracking it from an observant, stubborn Bella. **

**I hope the chapter was good. I liked it. Now I can get to some interesting parts in the story. ;D **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as well as any critique about the story - I would like to know if there's anything weird or farfetched going on, or if anyone is displeased so far.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: The first chapter, told in Bella's POV! :D**

* * *

**-The Prince and the Tattoo Artist-**

**Chapter Seven**

**~Bella Swan~**

"Why are you so quiet, E?" I asked the British Man who was falling for me, and currently driving our asses back to my tattoo shop.

Today had been one hell of a day. I got to spend it with my hilarious new friend – Edward –, by first stopping at one of my favorite adrenaline stop – _Speed Junkies' Race Track. _I've been going there ever since I moved to Las Vegas with Jake and Ali. I loved feeling the adrenaline pulsing through my veins while I'm behind the wheel of a small, fast go-kart. I was known as a speed demon at that place, and held the top record for the fastest time of going around the track three times. I befriended other speed junkies when I first found it – including Seth. Seth reminded me of a younger version of Jacob, and he was as client of mine at the shop. We get along just damn fine, acting like brother and sister.

I was damn surprised when Edward had actually beaten my old record. But, he was so happy, that I couldn't be annoyed with him.

Plus, I couldn't stop laughing when he ate that hot dog. He was looking at it like it was shit, or like he's never even eaten food before. But, in the end, I was amused when he finally ate it and admitted he liked it; he said it was different from eating duck.

However, my happy mood had been ruined when Edward wanted to talk about our relationship.

I've been with other men before. Married men, druggies, head bangers, and overall free spirited dudes – I've been with them for a brief time period. In our situation, the married men category is similar to Edward and I. He was taken, engaged and going to be getting hitched to some woman that he either loved or not. And, when they met me and my ass, well… it just seems like they can't resist me for some odd reason. (Not trying to sound cocky here, though.)

I had been dreading this conversation since I first met Edward. I knew it was going to be the same exact words I've heard before: _"Listen, Bella. I've had a fantastic time with you. But, I just think we should split up. I love my wife/fiancée and I feel bad for cheating on her. We can still be friends though."_

I had spared him from the chat, not wanting to get my feelings crushed, and had stomped off.

I probably would've gotten over Edward if that chat was what I had been dreading. Jake would've told me to move on from another ass, and get back to living life to the fullest. Ali would've made me sit with her, watch some romantic comedies with me so we could bash them, and eat to our hearts' content, drowning ourselves in our true loves – Ben and Jerry.

But, with Edward, there was something… different. He's… he's more than I could ever dream for. I mean, sure the guy hates cursing and is a real goody-two-shoes. And, he's a lightweight when it comes to downing drinks – I've only seen him drink some wine; he didn't finish it though, mind you.

Although, with those two minor flaws, Edward was the epitome of the fucking hottest, damn finest piece of ass and foreign hottie of a man. His toned, lean and pale body was to die for; not too muscular, but not too unhealthy. His face was angular, with a straight nose, strong jaw and high cheekbones. His bronze, messy, sex bed-head of hair looked shiny, smooth and unmanageable; I had gone to my happy place that one time when I had dug my fingers in it – of course I've only run my fingers through it when we first met in the back of his limo.

There were two things about him that I would love to keep forever – one of them was his perfect emerald eyes. They were so shiny, held so much emotion, and were the first things I always look at when we meet up after being away from each other all night. I feel like whenever I look into them, I'm staring at his deep soul, and be so dazed by the intensity of his green hues. That, and whenever we make out like horny teens, they turn this brilliant dark jade and he looks at me like he wants to eat me. Now, with that look, I can instantly melt into a puddle of goo and I just want to fuck his brains out until we forget our own names.

The other feature about him that I love so much, are his adorable ears that were slightly bigger than a regular man's ears. They vaguely reminded me of Dumbo ears, from how they were larger than average sized ears.

Getting off the topic of Edward's ears, we can go back to the serious topic at hand. Edward had gotten up, and chased after me, catching me in his arms. He refused to let me go while I spewed out possible answers of the conversation he wanted to have with me. He had gotten so pissed off, that he cursed for the first time since I've been around him. I laughed more than I ever had before, when I saw him actually slap himself across the face.

After I finished laughing at how ridiculous he looked, he got right to telling me what was on his mind. He told me flat out about he felt about me – telling me that he loved me.

I was honestly shocked at his sudden declaration, but I knew from the way his green eyes shined when he uttered the words "I'm falling for you.", that he was dead serious about his feelings. I'll admit I have feelings for him too. Feelings that I've never had for another man before. I had said he was different from any other guy that I've met in my life. But, I just can't say I was in love with him like he was with me. I can say the feelings I have for him are getting there, though. The only problem is that he's engaged.

He went on, telling me that whenever he's with me, he forgets he's engaged to a god-awful woman. He tells me that he feels like he's known me for years instead of just a few days, and feels connected to me in a way that frightens him. He admits that he wants to change his personality and attitude of listening to his parents all the time, so he can be with me.

After his declaration, I asked him about his fiancée. Sure, it sounded a little fucking weird that I was asking about his soon-to-be wife, but I wanted to get the topic off of his feelings for me. It was making me slightly uncomfortable. I couldn't admit to him at this moment that I really liked him, because I didn't want this to be real. I mean, this could be a case of some crazy infatuation shit. I didn't want to get hurt if Edward realized that this wasn't love like he thought it was, while I would have deeper feelings for him, later.

He told me all about his Britain Babe then – strawberry blond, blue eyed, pale skinned, bratty, bitchy, spoiled, a woman that wants girly children instead of a son; oh, and last of all, a princess.

This might shock anyone, but I knew all along Edward was the famous Edward Cullen, future king of England. I read the newspapers, watch the news – both gossip and actual – and plus, I have a sister that's a famous fashion designer, working for royals, models and anyone who has the dough to pay. She's always wanted to design some outfits for the royal Cullen family, mainly a suave outfit for my princey boy here. I've been stuck with her obsessing over the Cullens for many years ever since she turned 13 and saw the news of them for the first time.

I can tell you she's had this celebrity crush on Edward and his brother for quite some time.

I can also tell you when I got in their limo the night I met them, I was shocked to find it occupied by the famous Edward Cullen himself. I just had to keep my shit together instead of freaking out.

So, our conversation continued, where I promised him that I wanted to do three things while we had our time slipping by us each minute we waste. I wanted to hear him curse more often – I mean, come on; what 21 year old man doesn't curse? It's absolutely ridiculous and funny that he's never really curse before, except for today. I also wanted him to have some heavy drinks with me. He's only drunken wine, and didn't finish it for god's sakes. I want to see just how far he can go when he drinks. It might even be funny to see if he gets wasted, and see how hilarious he is when he's drunk like hell.

The last thing I wanted to do with him is give him a tattoo or two. Jacob had told me when Ed and I got back to my shop the day I told him my back-story, that Emmett had gotten some tattoos. And, with E's fuck hot body, I would really like to see his skin inked with art that I personally tattooed on his skin myself.

He had been shocked when I told him my plans with him, but otherwise agreed in not so specific words. I took it as an agreement, and got up, telling my princely boy that I wanted to get back to the shop and show him my tats. He was surprised when I called him a prince, and pointed out that he never told me of his royal life. I had told him truthfully of how I knew he was royal, pointing out that I read the news about him, and also telling him that he had told me his fiancée was a princess.

And, we then left the park, with him now driving us back to my shop at this moment.

"Hmm?" Edward hummed in question, his dazed expression finally fading. "You really seemed in thought there, handsome." I pointed out to him, smiling when his ears and cheeks grew a flaming red. It was utterly adorable, and fucking fantastic that I can make the famous prince of England blush. A bright grin came upon his handsome face, and he looked over at me. "Okay, so you caught me. I was thinking." Edward admitted in his hot British accent, chuckling.

"Thinking about…?" I trailed off questioningly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He laughed and said, "Something that I won't be telling you." Edward told me, and I groaned. "Oh, come on! I want to know!" I whined, pouting up at him. His green eyes were transfixed on my pouty lips, where when he gulped, I could see his Adam's Apple bob. "What?" I asked him when the staring hadn't stopped.

He shook his head, and took a deep breath. Edward then muttered some words quietly to himself; I could only catch the words "death of me" and "so irresistible". "What's going to be the death of you, and that's so irresistible?" I asked him, and he sighed. "So, I'm going to get to see your tattoos when we get back?" Edward asked quickly, getting the topic off of the words he had muttered to himself.

I reluctantly let it go, and promised him that once we were in the confines of my office, he'll get to see the ink that marks my body.

Conversation in the car ended there, then, where we sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. I had scooted over to cuddle into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. He let me rest my head there, and after letting one hand release the steering wheel, he wrapped that free arm around my shoulders, letting me cuddle more closely into his side. I'm surprised that he could drive this fast car one-handed and still maintain control, but I wasn't about to complain and lecture him to put his other hand back on the steering wheel. Instead, I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes, a dreamy grin on my face.

I could get used to this.

The cuddling in the car was short lived, however, when we arrived at my shop a few minutes later. Edward got out of the car, and when I was about to get out, he motioned for me to stay put. Puzzled, I listened, and watched him walk around the front of the car, coming over to my side. He opened the door with a shit-eating grin on his face, and held out a hand to me. I laughed at how old fashioned he was being, but otherwise took his offered hand and let him help me out. After shutting the door behind me and locking the car up, we walked arm-in-arm to the door.

"Hey 'Ella. Brought your boy toy back?" Jake teased once we entered the shop. It was rather quiet in the shop right now, with two employees working on two gear head clients. I glared minutely at Jacob, a little pissed that he would think Edward as a "boy toy" when really he's more than that to me. Edward shifted uncomfortably, coughing slightly. "Jake…" I warned him in a low threatening voice. He raised his hands defensively, and muttered sorry. I rolled my eyes at him, snickering.

"Come on; let's go to my office." I murmured to him, and began leading him in the direction of my office. Jacob let out a loud wolf whistle when he saw where we were heading, and Edward's cheeks and ears reddened in embarrassment once more. "Better shut the hell up, Jake, or else!" I yelled at him over my shoulder while walking through the work area. The two other employees chuckled when they heard my threat, but didn't stray from their work. Both clients in the shop were women – and, they were gear head slutty women at that.

They caught sight of the handsome hunk that I was leading, and let me tell you – they had their bedroom eyes going on. I eyed them angrily, giving them the clear message that E was with me, and was not going to be their next victim in bed. Okay, it was a little weird for me to get possessive of Edward, when he was already taken. But, hell, we're having an affair – an affair that I didn't want to end at all.

Edward shadowed me, staying close to me, while he avoided the stares the women were giving him. At least no one else in the shop had recognized him as the famous prince. We finally reached two dark cherry wooden doors, where a sign that read, "Ms. Swan's Lair" was plated above the doors. Jake and Ali thought it'd be funny to call my office, my lair; as if I were some evil villain that plotted or seduced innocent cliental back here. The goobers…

"Here we are." I said to Edward, and after letting go of his arm, I placed both hands on the two doors and opened them in a grandeur fashion. I stepped off to the side, and gestured for him to go on in first. He cautiously walked into my office, where I followed inside after him, shutting the doors behind me. I locked them once they were shut; I didn't want any slutty gear heads or unsuspecting employees coming in here while I show Ed my significant tats.

I loved my office; the walls were painted a rich deep red color that was warm and cozy, while the floors were a dark cherry wood much like the doors. My mahogany desk was wide and rectangular, where large pieces of stationary paper were there on the desktop, and it was in front of a large rectangular window that let in lots of light. I used that paper to write notes to myself, and if I wanted to sketch down some drawings for tattoos, but my sketchbooks weren't anywhere near me, that stationary paper came in handy. A large cup that had my pencils, pens and watercolor brushes sat in the corner next to a desk phone. I know somewhere in my desk, I had my paint.

I also had a nice dark leather couch that sat near the desk, for clients to sit there comfortably while I would sketch up some tattoo ideas for them. I wanted them to feel comfortable before they would go under the tattoo needle, and not want them to sit in uncomfortable, lonely chairs that would sit in front of my desk like they were in trouble with their elementary school principal.

Finally, I had a little bar stocked with my favorite alcohol and crystal glasses, off to my right.

Edward stood there awkwardly, taking in my office, while I walked over to my bar to prepare my favorite drink. "Want some booze, E?" I asked him while I poured myself some beer. He looked over at me, and shook his head. I shrugged, and after pouring my beer into a cup, I walked around the bar and walked over to my desk. I took a sip, and set the cup down before looking over at E. He was still standing there, shuffling on his feet. I giggled and said, "You know, you can sit down, you little goober." and pointed in the direction of the leather couch.

He blushed, and nodded his copper head, before he shuffled over to it and flopped down on the couch. I smiled, and strutted over to him, noticing how his pink cheeks stayed bright and cute, and how his wide green eyes were watching my strutting figure heading in his direction. "Ready to see some skin?" I asked him, smirking at him. With cheeks and ears still red, and a gulp, Edward nodded his head.

I grabbed the hem of my brown shirt, and raised it over my head. Once it was off, I tossed it over to the couch, away from Edward. I was now only wearing my black leggings, high heels, and my black lacy push-up bra. Edward's eyes grew even wider – if that was even possible. He couldn't help but stare at my supported chest, and gulped visibly. I giggled and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him, with our knees and thighs touching. He stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights, and was silent.

I turned slightly and raised my left leg to rest my foot on his leg. He stared down at it like it was something he's never seen before, and I had to bite back my giggles. It was like he never had a woman do this before. I raised the hem of the legging on my left leg, and showed him my first tattoo. It was a tattoo of black swirly designs and pretty smoky blue flowers*****. "This tattoo is a reminder of my brother and sister. They both really like this flower. I got right after he died, because one it's always a way of keeping the memory of him alive, and also because Alice really want me to get this so whenever she looks at it, she'll remember our brother and that they loved this flower to death." I explained to him, raising a finger to trace the swirls.

He tentatively raised his own finger and was about to touch it, but he stopped. Edward looked up at me, his eyes asking for permission. I smiled, and nodded head to him. He reached out, and lightly touched one of the flowers. My girlie bits tingled when I felt his skin touch mine, but I stayed calm and still. After tracing it several times, Edward lowered his finger and I lowered the material down over my ankle again.

I then went to the top of my leggings, going to my right side. I lowered the top of my leggings down over my hip, and revealed my next tattoo. It was a tattoo of black flowers and swirly designs, similar to the one on my ankle*****. "This tattoo represents my innocence as a child, and how it spiraled out of control as I got older, when I started doing drugs, started drinking, and did all of those dumbass things." I told him, tracing the ending swirls that represented my life going downhill.

Edward was more hesitant about tracing this one, but he still traced it nonetheless. His hand felt amazing on my bare hip, while his finger traced the flowers there. After a while, he lowered his hand again, and let me move the top of my leggings back into place. I turned around so that my back was facing him, and after moving the top of my leggings down again, I showed him the tattoo on my lower back. It was a curved line of red-orange flowers that looked like Hawaiian flowers.

"This tattoo is a reminder of my mom. She really loved this flower very much, for it looked tropical and beautiful. Our family could never afford a trip to Hawaii, but whenever my dad got the chance, he would go on a massive manhunt for these flowers in all flower shops that resided in Washington. She loved it when he went to all that running around just to give her those flowers – it meant so much to her, that her husband would go out of his way to get something so small as a gift. My dad still even drops these flowers off at her grave back in Forks." I told him, my voice cracking as I said it. She would go absolutely gaga over these plants, and the whole house would be littered with vases filled with these flowers.

Edward's hand was on my lower back, where he rubbed soothing circles on my sensitive skin there. I shivered when he touched it, and after his hand left my back, I raised the top of my leggings back over my lower back. I then moved my hair over my left shoulder, and showed him the phoenix tattoo on my right shoulder. "Legend and myths say that once a phoenix dies, it is reborn from its own ashes. It represents that even when I fail, and they die, I can try again, and learn from my mistakes, and be reborn as a new person." I explained to him.

He raised his hand and traced the tattoo with light fingers, like he had done with the other tattoos. After lowering it, I raised my hand up and moved it to point to the tattoo that was inked on the back of my neck. The tattoo on the back of my neck was of a pair of fallen angel wings that had a bit of fairy wings part of the design. "Finally, this tattoo symbolizes that I used to be innocent, but I'm now a fallen angel." I told him.

I felt Edward's cautious fingers grazing my bare skin, and felt them tracing the wings delicately. Then, I felt and heard Edward shifting, where I could feel his presence closely behind my body. I then felt Edward's hot breath on the back of my neck, while his hands moved down to wrap them around my bare waist. His lips were suddenly on the back of my neck, kissing the tattoo open-mouthed. I let out low moan when I felt his mouth on my neck, and arched my back, letting my head fall back.

Edward moved his lips away from my neck, and kissed his way across the curve that was my neck meeting my shoulder, to the end of my shoulder. I turned in his hold, and after placing my hands on his cheeks, I raised his head so I could attack his lips with mine. He let out a groan, but eagerly kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me to bring me closer to him, pressing my half naked body against his strong body.

I weaved my fingers through his bronze locks, scratching his scalp, and moved my legs to straddle his strong body. He moaned into my mouth, his hands that were on my back squeezed into tight fists. I moved my hands down from his hair to the front of his shirt, moving all the way down to the hem of it. I pulled back from his hungry lips, and started raising the shirt up and off his fuck hot body. He let me take the shirt off, and once it was over his head, I stared down at his marvelous torso.

It was every bit of hot like I imagined. Pale, taught muscles, the perfect slab of abs, and not an ounce of extra skin. Plus, there were bronze strands of chest hair on his perfect chest, and I could see that defined "V" pointing to his greatest treasure. I let my hand trace of his amazing torso, and he inhaled sharply when my hand was getting closer to his groin. "Bella…!" he moaned, his hand flopping back. I smiled at him, and leaned my body down, resting my hands on his shoulders while my lips hovered his mouth.

He couldn't contain himself. He lunged up and attacked my mouth, with his large hands gripping my head softly. He pushed against my body, where we were now sitting up. I couldn't help but move my hips, rubbing myself on his obvious erection. He groaned, and rubbed himself against me, which in turn elicited a moan from me. "I don't know if I'll be able to last long, E." I said around our frantic lips, rubbing myself against him again. "Damn. I don't know if I will be able to last too, Bella." Edward hissed, cursing. _Hmm, I guess when we're in sticky situations, my little goody two-shoes curses. _I thought to myself, before I was easily distracted again.

Abruptly in the middle of our dry humping, there was a knock on the two doors. "Yo, Bells! You're little boyfriend's brother is here! He wants to talk to you!" came Jake's voice. I looked down at Edward, and saw that he was confused to hear that Emmett was hear and wanted to talk to me. Although, the confusion was short lived because we were in the middle of humping each other, and his green eyes glazed over when I moved my hips. "Tease." he hissed, and buried his face in my chest to stifle his groan.

"Uh… I'll be out in a few!" I yelled out to him, jumping when I felt Edward nip at my chest. Damn; for someone who hasn't really been intimate with a woman before, E sure knew how to please me.

"Okay. And try keeping down the noise." Jake yelled out, laughing his ass off. I glared at the door while Ed's pale skin flushed a deep red.

"That's embarrassing." Edward mumbled into my skin, but groaned when I leaned down and nipped at his adorably large ear. I had to; his ears are so cute yet incredibly sexy to me. "Don't worry; he's just jealous that he doesn't get to do this with some chick." I whispered to him with a giggle, and we resumed from where we left off.

I moved my hips, grinding myself against Edward's clothed dick. I would've really liked it if there were fewer clothes during this, but I guess we weren't there yet. Dry humping with my British boy was really amazing; like I had said earlier, for someone who hasn't been really intimate with a woman before, he was excellent in pleasing my horny needs. Although, I had no idea if he's really been with other women before, but from what he's told me about his fiancée, he has to be chaste.

I'm so glad I'm corrupting his innocent mind.

After one more hip thrust, Edward lost it. He groaned, shuttering underneath me. His grip on my bare waist tightened, and he leaned his head in towards my neck, where he actually bit down on it. I didn't think that was really sanitary, but hell, it was fuck hot. That got me going, and soon I climaxed right along with him. I shuttered and moaned on top of him, and called out his name while leaning my head back.

We calmed down, leaning against one another. "That was… wow." Edward said breathlessly, rubbing my back. I giggled and nodded my head against his shoulder. I pulled my head back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders while leaning my forehead against his. "We better get dressed." I murmured to him, kissing his nose. He nodded his head, and pecked my lips with a wide grin.

After cuddling with each other for a few more minutes, we finally kicked ourselves and got up. I got my shirt that I had tossed on the couch behind Edward, while he went across the room to retrieve his shirt that I had tossed to get to his hot torso. He pulled it on, and walked over to me to help me up from the couch.

We then walked to the door, and left my office to meet up with his brother.

_Best day with the guy of my dreams._

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of the first BPOV chapter? Was it good? Bad?**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

***I know I switched the tattoos around. So, when you see the tattoos described in this chapter, and go look at the tats in the picture of the first chapter, just ignore the words of placement above the tats. XD***


	8. Chapter 8

**-The Prince and the Tattoo Artist-**

**Chapter Eight**

**~Edward Cullen~**

I don't think I could've been at a happier point in time than I was at this moment.

I couldn't actually believe at what I just did with Bella right now. I'm a man who is engaged to some bratty princess, and yet, I've just dry-humped with a woman that I didn't know not two to three days ago. It should've felt wrong and utterly repulsive to me, because I mean, come on! I'm cheating on my fiancée here, and I would never in my natural born life do what I just did with any woman that I haven't known for a long time.

But with Bella... it felt so right to do what I just did with her.

I didn't have a lot of time to enjoy my joy over our activities because now we have to meet up with my brother who was here are her shop for who knows what reason.

He was standing there at the front entrance, a large smirk on his dimpled face while Bella and I walked closely together towards him, holding hands and well... a rather awkward step in our walk. We didn't really get to err... clean our soiled selves.

"So, did you two enjoy your lovely afternoon?" Emmett asked smugly, snickering to himself. I could feel my face growing hot very quickly, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Bella shifting from one foot to the other in a embarrassed manner.

"We sure as hell did, Em. So, why the hell are you at my shop?" Bella quickly asked, hoping to divert my brother from asking what we did today.

He sneered at her attempt, but otherwise did not bring it up. Instead, he answered, "I'm here because Eddie and I are going to be taking you out to a fancy dinner." "What? You guys don't have to do that." Bella protested while Jake grumbled under his breath, "Lucky shit."

"But, we want to. I would love for the three of us - all good friends - to go out for a night on the town, and have a good old fashioned raunchy, hilarious, booze drinking and gambling time." Emmett replied, and I glared at him. "Emmett, there won't be any heavy drinking. One of us has to be sober enough to drive and not make a fool of ourselves." I growled at him, and Bella giggled. "Then how about this? I'll let you and Bella over here have a fun drinking night while I'll be the designated driver? Does that suit your fancy?"

"No, it most certainly does _not._ I won't be having a drop of booze, and let you two be the drunken ones." I argued, not wanting to have an extreme hangover tomorrow. Although, I don't know how I would be able to handle a drunken Emmett and Bella...

Bella's giggling brought me to stare down at her. "I believe it's time for me to get you drunk, E. This is just one part to complete in my master plan." she teased me, and I frowned. "No, I'm not going to drink." I refused to be swayed in this ridiculous plot in getting me drunk.

Bella pouted up at me, and if that didn't do things to me that I've never felt before...

"Edward..." she purred, and I couldn't help but let out a quiet groan. _The little minx is playing dirty now_. I thought to myself, forgetting that we had an audience. And, it seemed that Bella did as well, for she pressed herself up against my side while looking up at me underneath her long eyelashes. "Please, won't you be drunk with me?" she pleaded in a mew, and I bit my lip and tried to control the moan that was threatening to burst from my lips.

I felt her rising on her toes, and looked over at her with a strained look, and saw that she looked so innocent and pleading with me. "It would make me very happy if you got drunk with me." she purred, and she drew lazy, small and slow circles over my chest.

"Ugh... Alright! FINE!" I yelled with a huff, taking a deep breath and giving in.

She smiled, pecked my cheek, and whispered in my ear, "Too damn easy." and then she flounced off heading back in the direction of her office. I watched her over my shoulder, watching her magical hips swaying while she walked.

A loud snort had me whipping my head back to look at Emmett and Jacob who looked like they were about to bust a gut. "What?" I asked, and that set them into a laughing frenzy. "Dude, that was hilarious shit!" Jacob guffawed, holding his stomach while howling with laughter. "What did you two find so bloody funny?" I asked them haughtily, crossing my arms over my chest. "You, my brother! You fell for Little Bella's charms. She easily tricked you into getting drunk tonight!" Emmett roared, laughing his booming laugh. "You are so pussy whipped by B, dude!" Jacob inputted, and that had them laughing even harder than before.

I was left standing there, red as my aunt Gertrude's rosy lipstick, and I had to endure their laughter all the way up until Bella returned with her wallet and a set of keys.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, and the two men immediately stopped laughing, their red faces being replaced by stoic expressions. "Oh, nothing, Ella." Jacob said, all too innocently. Bella looked between the two, and my blushing red face, before rolling her eyes.

"Well, whatever you two found so damn funny, let it go. Right now, I would like you two British Gents to drop me off at my place so I can get ready for our little dinner date." Bella said. "Sure thing, Bella." Emmett replied, and began walking outside the door. "You going to get the pixie in helping you get all dolled up?" Jacob asked while we - Bella and I - were on our way out of the shop. Bella rolled her beautiful eyes, and muttered, "If I wanted to die from sitting in a fucking chair for two hours straight while she stabs me with a mascara wand, I would."

Jacob's laughter rang out before it was muffled when the door closed when we stepped outside.

We got into the car, with Bella cuddling into my side. I found no problem with it, but I was a little unnerved when Emmett wouldn't stop staring at us. I ignored his stares, and instead focused on Bella's warm body being pressed up against my side.

Bella had given Emmett the directions to where she lived, and when we pulled up to an upscale condominium complex, she smiled. "Wow..." Emmett muttered, in awe like I was at the artistic, modern design of the condos. "Yep. Just a little place I like to call home." Bella said, giggling.

I got out of the car, and helped Bella after me. She threw her arms around my neck, leaning her body into mine while I placed my hands on her waist. "So, I'll be seeing you two tonight at 7:00 pm?" she asked quietly, resting her forehead against mine. "Yes you will. So don't be late, love - uh, I mean Bella." I quickly tried covering my mistake, but Bella caught it, smiling dreamily at me. "I really like it when you call me that." she murmured, and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked, and she giggled once more. "Yes. I feel special when you do call me that." she purred, and I groaned, making her kiss my chin. "You just love to tease me." I whispered, rubbing my hands over her back, and she hummed happily underneath me.

"Oi! You two can snog and grope later!" Emmett's yell startled the two of us apart with sheepish grins. Bella leant up, kissed my lips openly and slowly, and I eagerly kissed her back, noting the sparks that passed between us. When she pulled away, she tapped my nose with a smirk playing on her pretty lips. "I'll see you two later." she said to the both of us, before she flounced off. I watched her go into her condo, making a mental note of which one she lived in, before I got back into the car, shutting the door behind me.

Our car ride back to the hotel was silent. I could tell from the tense posture of my brother, that he was itching to give me a lecture, but thankfully he held his tongue. I knew that he was worried about me and my relationship with Bella, and I knew that he would tell me to smarten up and not get so attached to her.

Of course, that didn't mean that I would listen to his advice.

We reached the hotel, and headed up to our suite, where we went our separate ways. I looked at my phone, checking the time and saw that there was still at least 3 hours before we would go out to dinner. Also, I saw that I still had so many texts and missed calls from my parents, Tanya, and even a few from my grandparents.

I sighed, and decided to clean them up. I went through several of the texts, but I stopped after I reached the 20 mark, when I saw that they were all texts that were asking where was I and if I was alright. Finally, I stopped avoiding the elephant in the room, and dialed my mom's number first.

It rang twice before she picked up. _"Edward Anthony Carlisle Cullen! How could you not call me in three days? I'm so angry with you and your older brother right now – you're lucky you're somewhere else right now, or I would have you over my knee and smacking that bottom of yours until you wouldn't be able to sit down for a month! Your father, Tanya, grandmother and grandfather have been worried sick about you two! Please, tell me that you both are okay, and not in any trouble. Did Emmett kidnap you? Oh, if he did, he's in so much trouble! Just wait until you –" _

"Mum!" I cried, ending her rant. Jeeze, she went from enraged, worried, and then back all within a minute. I ran a hand through my hair while letting out a heavy breath. "Look, Emmett and I are sorry that we left without a word for three days. And, I'm sorry that I worried you all." I apologized, and I heard her let out a quiet sob. _"Oh, you're forgiven, love. Just, please don't do that again. I've been so worried and fretting like a mad woman, that your father has gone insane. But, bless his soul, he's kept me grounded." _she interrupted me, and I chuckled.

"_So, where are you and Emmett?" _she asked, and that wiped the smirk off of my face. "Uh, I don't know if I could relay that information to you, mum. I don't know if Emmett would be too happy with me." I muttered, and she sighed.

Suddenly, I heard a scuffle on the other side of the phone. _"Tanya – blasted girl! Stop it! You'll get to talk to him soon!" _I heard my mother's screeching on the other side, and I paled. _Oh no! Please, do not put __her__ on the phone!_ I thought to myself nervously, frowning. _"Please, Mother Esme. May I please talk to him? I miss him so much, and I'm so worried about him! Eddie, honey? Can you hear me? I LOVE YOU DARLING EDDIE POO!_" I heard Tanya's screeching on the other side, and I cringed, holding the phone away from me.

"_Tanya!" _my mum screamed, and then I heard a new voice on there. _"Oh, you two are ridiculous, fighting over a damn phone." _I heard the grumblings of my grandfather, where I was relieved to hear his comforting voice. _"Grandfather Cullen!" "Father!" _I heard two whines, the chuckle of my grandfather, and then I heard the loud clip-clopping of him walking away from them.

"_Hello Edward my boy! How is my favorite grandson?" _he asked me, and I chuckled. "Thanks for stealing the phone away from them, grandfather. I don't know how much more I could take of them fighting over the phone." I told him truthfully, and I heard him laugh in reply. _"No problem at all, son. So, tell me, why can't you tell your mother where you and your brother are?" _

"I'm worried that if I do, she'll blow her top and come over to drag us back." I grumbled, and I heard him laughing once more. _"That does sound my little girl – always dragging her loved ones back to her nest so they can stay protected. Well, you can count on your grandmother and I to keep your destination safe." _he replied, where soon I heard him sitting down on something, and I heard my grandmother's soft laugh on the other end.

"_Your grandfather is right, darling. You can always trust us in keeping your secrets." _I heard my grandmother tell me truthfully, and I smiled. "Well, alright then. Um, we're in the states right now – Las Vegas, Nevada to be exact." _"Oh, the same state Emmett went to last time and got into so much trouble with Rosie. Well, my boy, you two are safe there; your parents and Tanya will never find out." _My grandfather told me. "Thank you so much, grandfather."

"_So, how is your trip over there so far? Run into any trouble yet?" _My grandmother asked, and I told them all that I could, but even they could detect there was something I was keeping from them. _"You're not telling us something, love. You know you can trust us." _

"Well, um… I met a young… woman…" I trailed off, and blushed when I heard my grandmother's excited squeal. _"Oh, congratulations, dear! What is she like? What's her name? Describe her!" _"Calm down, grandmother." I teased her, chuckling. "Her name's Isabella Swan – but she likes to go by as Bella. She's a tattoo artist who has done amazing art. She's gorgeous – brown, long and shiny hair, beautiful brown eyes, and she has a heart of gold, as well as a foul mouth." I told them, leaving out the details of her body.

"_Did she have a body to die for, son?" _I laughed out loud when I heard my grandfather ask that, as well as the resounding smack that my grandmother landed on him. "Grandfather, you know I can't tell you that, or else grandmother will have my head." I teased him, and heard their endearing chuckles.

"_Oh, it's fine, Edward. I was just teasing your grandmother. Anyways, she sounds like a true dear. Sounds much better than your bratty fiancée." _he commented, and I smiled. "She's wonderful, grandfather. Absolutely amazing. Even though she's so stubborn, has a mouth like a sailor and drinks from the bottle straight up, I've fallen head over heels in love with her. It's ridiculous, right?" I asked him, and I heard him laugh.

"_I wouldn't say it like that, my boy. I was the exact same way with your grandmother when I first met her. And, your mother was the same with Carlisle. Of course, I had to put my foot down with that young man, and threatened him that if he did anything to her, he would be getting my boot up his arse faster before he could say the queen's name and all of her royal guard!"_

"_Oh yes, I remember that you frightened poor Carlisle into next week and more, Edward love. Your grandfather could terrify any man that looked at your mother. It's a good thing that he stuck around, and held his head high." _my grandmother cut in, and I chuckled.

"I know that for sure, grandmother. But, I'm just a little worried that this isn't right for me to feel so strongly about a woman I barely know, and cheating on my fiancée with her. And, at the same time, it feels so right – like it was meant to be…" I trailed off, and I heard my grandparents sigh heavily.

"_Son, let me give you a word of advice. I say, have the time of your life with this woman. You've been cooped and protected from the outside world by your parents and your reputation. Esme and Carlisle have never let you meet any women on your own accord; you've always been introduced to rich, pompous and bratty duchesses and princesses. Thankfully, Rosalie wasn't like that of course. But, if you really care about this woman and feel so connected to her, then don't worry about Tanya and your engagement to her."_

"But what if mum and dad find out? I don't want to let them down." I mumbled back. _"You can't always listen to your parents, Edward. You're an adult who needs to live a little and make his own decisions in life – including his love life." _my grandfather argued. I sighed, knowing and finally realizing that at that moment, they were right.

I've been controlled by my parents and my reputation as the future king of England for as long as I've been thrusted into the spotlight. I felt no love towards any of the women that I've met in my life – no true connection. All they wanted from me was the money, the fame and the royalty. It's always been that way with every single woman.

But, then Bella came into my life.

And everything changed.

So, from that moment on, I made a decision that would change my life.

I let go of my worries and decided to live.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

Emmett watched as I exited the car, dressed in a white button down with a slick black tie and smooth black trousers. I looked up at the door that I knew was Bella's condo, seeing that the light was on. "Don't take too long, brother." Emmett called out to me, and I nodded in his direction before I went up to the condo.

I tried smoothing my hair, but gave up when I saw that there was no chance it would look neat. Taking a deep breath and feeling like a nervous teenage boy getting ready to take his biggest crush out on their first date, I rang the doorbell.

I stood there patiently, where inside I could hear the sound of high heels coming towards the door. When I heard the sound of the tumbling locks, I put on a smile – and then it dropped when the door opened before me.

Standing on the other side was a goddess. Hair glossy and wavy, framing her flawless face. A light dusting of dark blue eye shadow was painted onto her eyelids, where her shiny red lips were pulled into a small smile. Dark blue feather earrings were hanging from her ears, while around her neck was a silver chained necklace that had a dark blue stone. And on her curvy body was a form hugging dark blue, sweetheart dress that had rhinestones lining the hem line atop her breasts; she wore dark blue pumps that made her long legs seem to go on for miles.

I stood there like a gaping buffoon, causing her to laugh as she spotted me.

"Well, hello there too." Bella murmured to me, giggling adorably. I shook my head to rid myself of the daze, and put on my best smile, trying to recover from the stunning beauty in front of me. "Love, you look astonishing tonight." I breathed, and she blushed. Smiling, she turned to her left, reaching over for something.

"Why thank you, prince. You look dashing as well." she cooed, pulling out a small clutch bag from inside. There, she produced a key from the bag and stepped out of her home, closing and locking the door behind her. Then, she looked up at me, her brown eyes smoldering. "So, where are we going tonight?" she asked me, leaning into my chest with her arms wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist easily where they felt like they were meant to be there.

"My brother told me that we'll be going to the _Baton Rouge_, a fancy restaurant that keeps its special guests' whereabouts to the media on the down low." I told her, and she nodded her head. "You know, I would've been fine going to some little pub with greasy fries and a pitcher." she muttered, and I shrugged. "We just wanted to treat a special lady." I cooed, and she giggled.

Emmett was impatient as always, for he honked the horn on the car, startling the both of us.

"Emmett will be Emmett." I grumbled, taking her by the arm where we went downstairs.

The car ride was rather silent, with Bella leaning into me comfortably. She seemed content being there, so I wasn't about to move her – even if my arm starting gaining an ache from the weight of her.

When we reached the restaurant – which was inside a fabulous casino – we gave the key to the valet who seemed shocked to see the two royal princes of England. Bella wasn't as star struck like some of the rich women that were exiting the casino either with gals or young men, but she did seem possessive of me as they gawked. (Could that be a sign that she's jealous?) No matter, I only had eyes for this beauty.

We walked inside, hearing the sounds of the casino, the hustle and bustle of waiters and waitresses that ran back and forth. Emmett greeted some old buddies with waves and calling out their names – he's been here before, of course – before he led the way to the private restaurant. Quiet jazz played on the speakers of the restaurant, where only a few famous people were there, enjoying their quiet meals.

The host who wore a wedding ring eyed Bella, ignoring my brother and me. I growled, bringing Bella closer into my side in response. Emmett snickered at me jealousy while he told the host his last name and knocked him out of the lustful haze he was in. With a nervous smile, he led us through the restaurant, heading towards the back where there was a booth for us. I let Bella get in first before sliding in after her, while Emmett sat on the other side of us.

The host handed us our menus, and winking and Bella, he left. I let out a growled and opened my menu angrily, wanting nothing more than to go back up front and rip that man's throat out. "Something troubling you, brother?" Emmett teased me, snickering. I glared at him, but stopped short when I felt a small hand rest on my thigh. I could feel myself blush and hid myself behind the menu, looking over at Bella after doing so. She was smirking at me, knowing just how much I already hated that ogling host.

Minutes later after my anger had subsided, a waitress came by and was gob smacked to see the famous Cullen brothers in the restaurant, sitting before her. She was startled from her daze when Bella cleared her throat noisily, causing her to look over at the gorgeous woman beside me. She had a fake smile plastered on her face, and said, "How about you stop gawking at my dates and take our order already, before I have to rip that fucking fake face of yours off?" then, her face returned to a scowl.

Emmett chuckled at her feisty behavior while I scooted over closer to Bella, finding it very attractive when she was jealous or upset. The waitress gulped and nervously took our drink order – "My friend and I will have some cognac." Bella ordered for me before I could get the chance – before she left. "Ready to get drunk out of your mind, love?" Bella asked me in a purr while Emmett was distracted by his menu, no doubt looking at the steaks.

I loved the way she looked at me with those dark, lusty eyes. I gulped, and took her hand that was on my thigh, bringing it to my raging erection that was desperate to escape the confines of my pants. "You have no idea what you do to me." I whispered into her ear, sucking on it. She released a quiet moan, squeezing my erection as well. "Maybe I can have my way with you tonight." she purred, leaning into my mouth.

"God, you two won't stop fucking groping one another!" Emmett grumbled, causing us to jump apart. His eyes were mischievous as he sneered at us. "You're just jealous and horny while watching us." Bella boasted, smirking while I blushed. My brother rolled his eyes, muttering, "Please. My brother is ice; how could I get horny watching you two?"

"I'm not ice." I argued, glaring at him. He scoffed and said, "Really? You've never let loose with any girls – let alone Tanya. I bet you can't even let loose with this wonderful gal right here." I growled and Bella giggled, somehow agreeing with him. "Face it, dear. You're just not wild enough for my standards." Bella teased; oh, I'll show her.

I locked my arms around her waist and dragged her over to my lips, planting them straight on hers. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, loving the sweet taste of her. She seemed aghast that I was being this forward in such a public place, but then her tongue tangled with mine, where I could feel her fingers weave through my wild hair. I let my hands slither down to her hips, massaging them and loving how womanly they felt under my hands.

"OI, separate!" Emmett hissed after a few minutes of our lip lock, and we pulled slowly away from one another. Her eyes were dark and heavy lidded, matching my shocked, dazed expression no doubt. "Damn, you two need to quit doing that, otherwise you'll be fucking each other on this table before our food gets here." Emmett growled, slamming his hand down on the table, snapping us out of our haze and we looked at him, abashed.

"Jeez, I can't believe I get stuck babysitting you two horny teens." he added in a hiss, shaking his head before he went back to reading. I sighed and decided to not push my luck of having this affair remain a secret, any further, as well as deciding not to give Emmett any more reason to strangle me.

Bella and I resorted to only sharing chaste kisses and soft caresses that implied a sensual feeling and wanting more, yet we had to remain quiet and act civil. Once the waitress returned with our drinks, Bella immediately began pouring me a glass while Emmett and I ordered for ourselves and her.

"Alright, let the night began, love!" Bella cheered, nudging me a half glass of cognac. I looked at her, rather frightened at how eager she was to get me drunk out of my mind. "You promised me that you would let me do this." Bella added in, and I sighed, knowing that I couldn't back out of that, and break a promise to her.

I took the glass in my hands and swirled the drink around, first taking a whiff of it. It smelt very strongly, the scent of grapes and the regular alcohol wafting up into my nose. I took a deep breath, released it, and then took a nice sip of the drink. I almost spat it out, where I blanched and pulled the drink back. "Bloody, that is very… pungent and rather bitter." I gritted out, coughing while I put the drink down on the table.

Emmett laughed at my sour expression, mocking me and my manliness. Bella giggled as well, taking a large sip of her drink. When she pulled back, she murmured to me, "You'll get used to it after drinking a couple more sips. Keep going."

I let out a noise of protest, but with the pout she gave me, I all but willingly took another sip, expecting the same bitter, strong taste of the alcohol to burn my nose and throat. But soon, like Bella had said, I got used to the strong taste of the drink and it was actually quite… delicious.

"Wow, that isn't that bad." I told them honestly, and Emmett reached over, patting my hand while Bella cheered.

The dinner went on, where I soon could feel myself get more woozy and dizzy as the time passed. Bella soon got dizzy and rather dazed, with her words slurred and mashed. Of course, I wasn't any better. Not a single coherent thought went through my mind, but all I could think was that drinking was the greatest thing I could ever do since my life was so fucked up.

By the time we were done eating, I was cursing and so close to fucking Bella right on the table like Emmett had said earlier. "Dayum, that was so good." I groaned out drunkenly, leaning back into the booth. Bella giggled crazily where she pressed herself up against me. "I so want to eat you." Bella whispered loudly to me, snorting as she drew lazy circles on my chest. I chuckled and looked down at her, hiccupping once.

"I wants to eat your pussy, love." I grunted leaning into her, but since I was so drunk, I ended up falling against her. "Whoopsy!" I cried, laughing. Bella giggled, moaning quietly while she wrapped her arms around me, keeping me against her. "Your tits are so soft – they're like two big pillows." I muttered against her strawberry smelling skin. Mmm, so sweet…

"Pillows? Silly boy! They're my boobies, not pillows." Bella teased me, cackling.

"God, I need to get you two out of her before you fucking start talking about your non-existent kids." Emmett grumbled. "Aww, is Emmy being a cry bab-ay?" I hiccupped, cooing at him. "What? No I'm not." he replied, and Bella "aww'ed" at him as well. "Look at our little Emmy Poo, Ed love! He's sad that momma and daddy are having fun." Bella cooed, pouting her lips adorably. I just wanted to kiss those fucking lips right now.

Emmett groaned, smacking a palm to his forehead. "Alright, lovebirds. Time to go."

"Oooh, yay!" I cried and tried lifting myself from Bella's chest. But with her keeping me glued to her practically, I dragged her with me, so now we were lying on the booth seat, with my head hanging over the edge. "Oh no! We're going to fall!" Bella cried out in a slur, and I let out an alarmed yelp. "Emmy, save us!" I cried, looking over at his upside down form.

Emmett shook his head and walked over to us, where he first helped Bella to her feet and then me. From there, he led the way towards the entrance, where no doubt Bella and I received some stares from the other patrons of the restaurant while we sang a random tune that didn't make any sense whatsoever. I don't even think we were singing in English.

After that, I don't remember much. One minute we were walking out of the restaurant, the next we were back at the hotel, where Emmett was in front of us, trying to unlock the door. Bella and I were basically making out and close to having sex right in the hallway, as I groped her ass and boobs while she openly gripped my cock.

"You're so damn sexy, love. I just want to fuck you hard and good with my throbbing cock." I grunted into her mouth, and she hummed. "No fucking tonight, you two. You're both drunk out of your wits and wouldn't even remember it." Emmett grumbled, finally opening the door. When he went inside, Bella and I pulled apart, knowing that we were going to fuck each other, no matter what he says.

I led us inside, with Bella taking off her heels and handing them to me. "Come on. *Hiccup*" Bella hiccupped, giving me the bedroom eyes before she stumbled off, her ass swaying so wonderfully just before she disappeared around the corner. I dropped the heels by the front door, stumbling after her.

"Hold it there, boy." I stopped, looking over at Emmett with a scowl. "You are not my damn father." I muttered at him, shaking my head at him. But I stopped when that hurt. "Look, I'm only looking out for you, brother. I don't think you'd be too happy if you found out the next morning that you had sex with the girl you're practically in love with, and you can't remember a single thing about it."

"Pfft! Like I would ever forget fucking this hot piece of a woman." I grumbled, turning to head to my room. I opened the door, expecting to find my sexy woman waiting there for me, ready and naked. But, instead, she was lying on top of my bed, her dress pooling around her waist, fast asleep.

I walked over to her, taking off my jacket and shirt along with my shoes, where I removed the rest of her dress before I started worshiping that lovely body of hers. Her tiny snore was cute, and quite lulling, where I could feel myself begin to fall asleep.

With a raging hard on, I was knocked out in the next minute.

* * *

**A/N: There's the chapter, everyone!**

**I figured that since at the moment I'm a bit stuck on how to continue on with a new chapter for AE, I might as well update this story. I'm getting ideas for it – again – so hopefully I can work on the other stories in this First "Five" story list. **

**Reviews and votes to the poll – if you've read the new AN to DoT, you'll see what the poll is about – would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**Thanks for reading; see you next time – hopefully.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
